Caught In The Act
by JSweetHeart86
Summary: A voyeuristic adventure in the love life of Bella and Jacob.  Once Bella decides to forget about Edward and love Jacob with her whole heart, the two of them can't seem to keep their clothes on.  The problem is they always get caught!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is a collabo. between my "Left Brain" aka Jake She Wolf. You can read the story on JBNP as well and see our wonderful banner created by GG from printing paws. To see the group on JBNP:.com/group/caught-in-the-act and check out Printing Paws at:.com/

*Hope u enjoy it!*

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: A Girl, A Wolf, A Gun <strong>

Their kisses were hungry and hot as they rolled around on the bed. They both were touching and groping at each other's bodies. Bella was so hungry for physical attention. Physical attention was something Edward couldn't give her.

Jake didn't have a problem with giving her physical attention. She discovered a new level of physical pleasure in Jacob's arms. His mouth was hot on her body; he didn't have to hold back. Bella didn't want him to hold back either.

Her hands began to lace her fingers in his hair, and then she arched her body up to meet his mouth. His tongue finally found its destination and she writhed in ecstasy. Her brain was on overload. This is what it felt like to be worshipped by a god.

"God...Jake...oh-hh-h…my...god," she cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Jacob licked and tasted her folds until he could feel her trembling beneath him. He took this as a sign that she was more than ready for what he had planned. He started to slide two fingers in to stroke her velvet walls. Jake began to pump his large fingers inside her.

Bella couldn't take it. She felt herself falling off a blissful edge, but she went willingly. She never wanted anything as much as she wanted Jake at that moment.

"Ja-a-ke...ugh...oh-h ye-ss!"

Bella woke up abruptly. She heard herself scream out Jacob's name and not Edward's. What was going on with her? She could feel that her thighs were hot and wet like she had been touching herself in her sleep. Did she actually climax in her sleep? Was that even possible?

Bella sighed, but then couldn't help grinning. Her body felt so good, and the dream had felt so real. She began to think what Jacob's body would feel like on top of hers for real. Did he have experience with girls? Would he know how to please her? She found herself wanting to find out and immediately felt guilty.

Bella thought it was too soon to move on from a love like Edward's. How would a normal teenage love affair match up to that? Something in the back of Bella's mind told her Jake was not normal. He was something more. He was like a bronzed Adonis with long flowing hair, and a smile that could light up the darkest night.

Great! Bella thought to herself! Now she was all fired up again. What is a girl suppose to do. She could almost hear Jacob's voice in her ear.

"You know what to do Bells. Show me what you want me to do to you?"

Bella followed her dream Jake's instructions. She slowly moved her tiny fingers down her stomach. Her breath began to hitch in anticipation. She bit her lip, as they inched closer. She could hear his voice in her ear. She could feel his hands and his mouth on her. She began to moan when her fingers found their home. She sighed and plunged her fingers into her lotus flower bomb. Her fingers were immediately soaked with her desire.

Little did she know someone was watching her little performance with eager eyes. Jacob was leaned dangerously close to Bella's window. He peered in to watch her writhing and heard her moan his name.

He had to stifle a groan; lest she find out he was there before he wanted her to. He had only come there to make up with her. Even though, he had ordered her away from him the other day. He had not anticipated this, but he was not complaining.

In fact, he smiled, seeing her true feelings at last. Jacob was thrilled at the possibility to finally have her. He knew he could giver her everything she wanted from him and so much more.

He was brought out of his internal rant when Bella started to moan again. Her moaning quickly turned into her chanting his name over and over again. Jake wondered if she was now attempting to pray for a release.

The longer Bella pleasured herself; the more he could feel his cock swell in his cut off jeans. He knew Bella was closer to the edge. Her arousal was thick in the air and he didn't want her to cum without him. He had to be the one to do it.

He was overcome with his need to be inside her when she exploded. Jake knew she was a virgin. He loved that he would not only take her sweet cherry, but she would be his first real experience too. He silently thanked Tah Aki for the pack mind because he knew exactly what to do to her. Thank god, Paul was a freak!

Jacob stole quietly in the window and stood, bathed in moonlight at the foot of her bed. Bella was not even aware of the dark shadow that was castled over her tiny porcelain colored body. She was naked, having taken off her thin black nightgown in the heat of passion.

He slowly slid off his jeans to reveal his gorgeous caramel colored body. It was Bella's golden Adonis in the flesh. His desire for her was overwhelming, and his shaft was beyond standing at full attention. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her, but he was eager for her nonetheless.

Bella thought she heard Jake call her name softly, but she couldn't distinguish reality from fantasy. All she knew was that she needed release from the tension between her thighs and only Jacob could ease it. She heard it again, closer to her ear this time.

Her eyes stayed closed, her fingers still working her slick folds at a steady pace. Suddenly, she felt another pair of fingers dipping into her creamy slit. These were the same hot, long, and thick fingers from her dream. Whoever this was knew what to do with them and they slowly eased her fingers out of the way.

Bella cried out and her eyes half opened. She could vaguely make him out. Had she conjured him up? She didn't care what brought him here tonight, but she was thankful. Their earlier fight was erased from her memory at the mere sight of him.

"Shh…don't be afraid. Bells, just feel me touch you. Let me do all the things you want me to. I can even give you things you never dreamed of if you let me," he softly growled against her ear.

"Oh Jake! Please...I want you to make me yours. I want to belong to you. I am begging you... take me my body is already yours!"

Jake took that as a cue to keep going. He began to work rapid, tight circles over her sensitive bundle of nerves. She began to quake with pleasure. Her tiny hands were clutching her rumpled purple sheets.

"J-ak-e! Please don't make me wait any longer. Take me now! Don't worry about me being a virgin. I don't want to you take it slow and soft. I want you fast and hard," she whimpered.

Jacob's eyes squeezed shut and his cock throbbed at her quiet plea. He could feel her getting wetter by the second. He could hear his fingers sloshing in and out of her swollen and tender petals. He could feel her untouched walls pulsing and contracting around his thick fingers. Bells' body was ready for a release. He hissed softly.

"Bells, be a good girl and cum for me. I want to feel you let yourself go before I give you all of me," Jake whispered against her ear.

Bella followed his command and her body rocked like she was on a bed of ice. However, Bella's body had never been warmer then it was at that moment. She felt whole and complete for the first time in her life.

She didn't even feel this happy with Edward. She never felt this at peace with anyone in her entire life. Jake had the keys to her body, mind, and soul. Her body shuddered in bliss, and Jacob felt her release gush over his hand. It nearly made him release his own heavenly mixture with her.

Her eyes were fully open now. She knew that he was real. This was no longer a dream, but it was heaven on earth. She wasn't even worried that he's sneaked into her room; and she didn't care that he had seen her attempt to make herself feel something instead of pain.

All she could think of was that she wanted him now and until her last breath. Edward was long gone and she no longer wanted him back. Her future was with Jake. She wanted to be alive, warm, and human.

"Bella, do you want me? Do you really want to go this far with me? I won't be able to stop once I get started. I love you too much to just be a fling. I am like a wolf you know. I mate for life and all I want is you forever."

Bella searched his face for some hint that he was lying, but she didn't see any deceit in his eyes. This was real. This was what love should be.

"Jake, all I want from this moment forward is you all of you. Only you for the rest of my life please don't make me beg. Make love to me, but don't do it slow. I want your inner animal. I know there's an animal in you."

Jacob groaned in his response to Bella's declaration of love. He didn't want to hurt her. Matter of fact, he never wanted to cause her any pain. Jacob knew that if he took her hard it would have her screaming, and not in pleasure. Jake knew he wasn't exactly small. He sighed softly and cradled her body in his arms.

"Bells, listen to me. I want to give you that, but I can't hurt you. I don't ever want to hurt you. I made a promise to you that night at the movies. I meant every word of that promise even now. I never want to cause your body any pain; I never want to see you cry because of me. So be patient, quo pat. I promise you won't regret it."

She writhed in his arms; his words turned her on to him with a heat her body could barely understand. Bella barely managed a nod. He rolled on top of her, and eased a knee between her thighs. Her legs went their separate ways and her glistening folds opened up for him.

Bella was his now, she wanted to be and Jake wouldn't have it any other way. Jake settled between her legs, and groaned when he felt her wetness on his eager member. Her tight, virgin heat encased more than just his shaft. The heat radiated through his entire being he had found his mate in her.

At that moment, his mouth was on hers, he began to devour her lips hungrily. She bit and sucked on his full lips in response. She even growled at him aggressively. Bella never had, kissed anyone like this but Jake was none the wiser.

As their tongues tangled, Jacob wanted to howl with glee at her eagerness to have him. She was so ready for him. He pressed himself against her tight opening as their kiss broke.

"Look at me, quo pat, "he said softly.

Bella looked into his eyes and all she could see in them was love.

"Now, Jacob. Please," she cried softly.

Jacob couldn't wait any longer. He eased inside her, biting his lip as he felt her tightness wrap around him. When he felt her last piece of thin flesh that separated them from being one, he stopped.

"Are you sure, Bells," he questioned one last time.

Bella moaned softly and wrapped her arms around him. Just like in her dream her fingers found there way into his long, gorgeous locks. The only difference was his hair now stopped at the spot where his shoulders meet his back. She wondered for a split second why he cut his hair, but as he rocked into her again she lost all train of thought.

She remembered him asking for entrance then and she silently nodded "yes." Jake eyes closed at her consent. Seconds later, he took the final plunge past the barrier that no man had gone before.

He relished in that feeling of being her first and last. Jake began to bury himself deeper inside her all the way to the hilt. She gasped and trembled. The pain wasn't near as bad as she had thought it would be. The heat of his shaft seemed to soothe away the pain and leave passion in its wake.

Jake lay there inside her for a few minutes to let the pain subside. He wanted to make sure she felt him there. He felt like he belonged inside of her.

"Jake, I want to come now! I want you to come with me this time. I want you to leave your mark on me inside and out!"

Bella sound like a wild woman and he loved it. That was all the motivation he needed that she was more than comfortable with his size and width buried this deep in her walls. He pumped, and grounded her into the bed now. The dream catcher he gave her for her birthday knocked fiercely against the headboard in time with his thrusts.

Jake grabbed on to her hips in away that he knew would leave a mark. Bella attempted to claw his back in an effort to claim him but as soon as she made a mark it healed. They didn't say a word that was English. All you could hear was grunts and sighs.

"Who do you belong to Bella?"

"I belong to you! I belong to Jacob!"

With that Jacob took them both over the edge of desire and all reason. It was at this moment if Jacob or even Bella would have been paying attention, they would have heard Charlie wake up with a start.

"What the fuck is that in my house?"

Charlie jumped out of bed and picked up his shotgun. He stalked in the direction where he thought the noise was coming from. As soon as, he got into the hallway it hit him.

"That is my daughter and ...Jacob?"

He heard her scream out that she belonged to him. What the hell was going on in here tonight? Didn't she say that they had a fight recently? Was this makeup sex?

"I am getting to old for this shit!"

Charlie stormed into the room just as Jake was pulling out of his daughter. Great! Now I'll be in therapy for the rest of my life!

"What the fuck is this! Jacob what in God's name is you doing to my daughter... in my house!"

He didn't give him a chance to respond he fired his gun. Just enough to graze his ass cheek.

"Daddy! Don't kill him please! It was my fault!"

Bella sprung up from the bed with a grace and speed that stunned Charlie and Jake.

"Save it Bella! I don't want to hear it. Jake I love you but you have ten minutes to get out of here! Do I make myself clear? I am going to call your father now."

"Charlie, I am sorry I shouldn't have disrespected you like this. I swear to you I love Bella with my whole heart."

Charlie cracked a smile. This was not news to him. Honestly, he wasn't even that mad. He could deal with Jacob over Edward, any day of the week.

"Just do me a favor. Can you both hold it down next time? Some of us have a town to protect! Better yet do this shit when I am at work!"

Charlie exited the room then. Bella and Jake looked at each other. Then they both started to laugh. What a way to start a relationship. If they only knew then that Charlie would be the first of many to catch them in the sack.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Again this is story is co-written with my *left brain* Jakes She Wolf *smooches***

**Sand, Showers, and The Alpha **

Today was a perfect day. 'As easy as breathing,' Jacob had said to her, and now Bella believed that with every fiber of her being. The sun was starting to set over the ocean, causing golden and pinkish hues in the sky.

Jacob had decided to surprise her with a dinner date. He'd gotten Emily to cook them a picnic dinner and they'd went to 'their' spot under the driftwood tree on the beach. Bella was glad that they could be alone for once. She wanted to eat and just be together, without all the drama of the pack; or family. Neither of them really wanted to discuss any future college plans.

Even in the midst of all that, Bella smiled with her eyes closed. In this moment , she was exactly where she needed to be. As she sat in Jake's lap, with his strong arms wrapped around her. They were in their own bubble.

Bella started to feel him press soft kisses on her neck and shoulder. Every time, Jake touched the skin on her arms it left a trail of fire on her skin. Every time, he kissed her whether it was on the lips; or anywhere else on her body it set her soul a light.

Bella's body shivered in response as the chilly, sea breeze washed over them. However, Bella wasn't the least bit cold, despite the fact that she wore only a fluttery, little, sundress. She could feel his strong, bare chest against her bare back. She pressed back in closer to him, which caused Jake's arms tightened around her tiny waist.

Jake's lips were now working the skin on her neck and shoulder, with an intensity was more animal than man. Bella body started to betray her. Her body seemed to melt into his touch. Bella knew where this was going and she was ready.

Just the thought of Jake deep inside her made Bella squirm with delight. She felt so at home in his arms. She wanted to make her intentions clear. After all their meal was long since forgotten at this point. Bella caught one last glimpse of the sun setting; and in that moment her simple love for him turned into a dark desire.

She turned her head just enough so that her lips brushed up against his. Bella loved kissing his lips. They were everything a woman could want in a pair of lips. From their perfect bowed shape. To the fact that they were soft yet firm. They fit his face like the strong, sexy, warrior that he was.

Jake also knew what to do with his lips. As soon as ,the thought crossed her mind, Jake's tongue slithered between his lips and into her mouth. The action caused Bella to whimper, and her core dampen in response. It never took much because he knew Bella's body better than his own.

Sometimes only a heated look from his dark eyes could set off a chain reaction in her. Poor Bella, she could feel it coming on in stages. First, her heart rate kicked into over drive. Then Bella began panting for her next breath of oxygen. Finally, her scent would fill the air like a siren's call, and Jake would never resist it. Just a few weeks ago, he told her exactly what her scent did to him.

"Bells, you smell way beyond the sweetest fruit I've ever tasted. We've been together so long that even when we're apart my scent is so mingled with yours that the pack can smell it for miles. Paul, is quite put out by the whole thing, but he's just mad that he can't get a closer whiff or taste."

Jake had laughed against her lips then and that set the chain reaction in motion for the night. Bella always saw their most intimate moments when they were locked in a heated embrace. Ever since that first night in her room. Jake awakened a passion in her that they both didn't know existed. However, the "sexual napalm" was alive, and well in Bella and Jake was to blame.

They were slowly losing control. Their kiss heated up, and she parted her legs. Instinct took over as she felt his hands stroking her bare thighs. Slowly she felt his hands crawl up not just her thighs, but her fluttery little skirt had ridden up. Finally, against his better judgment, Jacob broke their kiss.

"Bella, we need to stop. Unless, you want to wind up naked right here?"

He posed this question with a small chuckle before he continued on, "We wouldn't want to give anyone a free show, right?"

Bella giggled softly, despite the fact that they both weren't opposed at going for it out in the open. However, Jake did have the house to himself for awhile.

"I guess we should leave then," Bella asked with no hesitation.

They both knew what would happen next. Jake nodded, his head and response. He sealed the deal by lightly kissing her lips again, and chuckling when she clung to him. Neither one of them really wanted to let go.

They packed up the picnic stuff and headed for his car. Jake being the gentlemen that he was ushered her into vehicle first. Jake smiled as he watched Bella lean over the armrest and open the driver's side door for him. He gazed at Bella before he finally started the car and drove off.

Jake prayed fervently that his dad still would be gone when they got home. They were so keyed up that phone sex wouldn't cut it tonight. Especially, since Bella couldn't seem to keep her hands off of him.

Even now, her petite hand was creeping up his jeans. Slowly, creeping its way up his thigh. Thank god for wolf senses! The closer her smooth fingers got to his growing bulge his vision became blurry.

He sucked in a sharp breath in an effort to regain control; but when her hand settled right on his swollen member something in him broke. Bella knew exactly what she was doing as she slowly teased with him. She squeezed, pulled, and caressed his ever growing length at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Jesus, Bells! Don't do that here! Do you want me to wreck the car? "

Jake yelled at her in a mixture that was one third laugh, one third groan, and one third growl. He looked at Bella and she was making no moves to stop her assault on him.  
>As a matter of fact, she grinned at him innocently; and proceeded to give his hot , pulsing, package another soft squeeze. Bella winked at Jake, blew him a kiss and finally removed her hand, lest he really would wreck the car.<p>

At last the rounded the bend and Jake's red, weathered house came into view. Neither one of them wasted anytime on exiting the vehicle with class. Jake reached over to her side of the car and pulled her into his arms. Bella latched her legs around his waist. Now both of their heated cores rubbed, pulsed, and ached in time with each other.

Jake finally made it inside his house. He let Bella's leg come unlatched from around his waist. She had an evil glint in her eyes. She had something wicked in mind, and heaven forbid if he tried to stop her.

Bella floated around his house. Jake watched her in amazement. The klutzy girl who first came to Forks was long gone. She now moved with the style and grace of a dancer. She was in fact his "little tiny dancer," Jake chuckled at the thought.

Bella spotted a bottle of caramel sauce on the counter. The kind in the squeeze bottle. Bella grabbed it off the counter, and beckoned Jake forward with her fingers. Before Jake got his arms around her she hopped up on the counter. Bella was determined to not only be playful, but in control. Without warning she squirted it Carmel sauce at Jake.

They both watched it fly through the air and plop on his bare chest. Instead of retaliating by squirting the bottle on her; he decided to play dirty. It was the least he could do after she teased and groped him the whole ride here.

Jacob locked eyes with her just as his fingers dipped into the sticky, moist syrup on his chest. He winked at Bella and then brought his thick, long, fingers to his lips. Bella watched, as his long, pink, tongue lapped the Carmel from his finger. Bella didn't know what she wanted to be more his finger, or the sweet desert topping coating his tongue.

He kept his eyes locked with hers. They were locked in a lustful stare. ' When did he grab the bottle from my hands?' Bella thought. He squeezed a glob on to her exposed thigh and started drawing long lines and wide circles into it.

Bella's eyes began to cross and her head fell back. She had awoken the monster, but she was a lamb willing and able to go to slaughter. Jake's fingers were now heavily coated and dripping all over them both.

He locked eyes with Bella's again as his tongue flicked out of his mouth and on to her thighs. Swirling his tongue up her thigh and towards her aching center. Bella wanted to cry out but she couldn't find her voice.

Jake decided to give her a break and slowly stopped his assault on her thighs. Bella looked up into Jake's dark chocolate eyes. The sauce , mixed with his heat started to blend into his skin. She could see the sticky prints of her hands in his chest and face. He looked like a greedy kid eating the best sundae ever.

She was about to laugh when he brought two fingers up to his mouth. She quirked an eyebrow at him in question. Jake winked at her as he began to attack his fingers with his hot mouth.

Bella gasped in excitement and agony as she realized what he was doing. He was mimicking the action of f licking, sucking, and caressing at her rose bud center. She moaned, and her legs began to shake. God, it was as if she could actually feel his tongue licking her now drenched, pulsating, core.

"Ughhhh ! Jake, no fair! Your playing dirty, and you know it," She moaned.

Bella let her thighs go their separate ways, and then her hand started it's climb towards her smoldering center. Watching him was making her feel the need to touch herself. She quickly tore her thin panties out of the way. Her tiny fingers plunged in to her wet valley.

Jake caught the heat in her eyes and watched her circle and flick her slick folds. He was tired of playing so he grabbed her waist. Jake pulled her to the edge of the counter, and dragged her body to his. Jake locked her into a tight embrace. She was not getting away.

He growled at her then captured her thin, rosy lips with his. plump ones. The fact that she was now covered in the sticky sauce as well, did not bother Bella one bit. The only thing she could think of was Jake's mouth on hers. He tasted like a sinful blended mixture of caramel, cinnamon, and sandalwood. What an intoxicating combination.

"Let's go get in the shower now!"

He growled his command softly against her lips, but it left no room for her to argue. Especially, when he teased her lips with his tongue; and then dragged his teeth along the side of her jaw. Jake began to work his fingers into her hair so that she couldn't move her face away from his attack.

Bella didn't even process when Jake had lifted her off the counter and walked into the bathroom. Until, her bare thighs were greeted with the cold texture of the porcelain counter top next to the bathroom sink. Bella moaned from the coldness of the counter top and the heat that radiated from his body.

They undressed each other in between kisses. Jake tossed her flimsy sundress aside. From the corner of her eye she saw it float down to the ground like a flower petal. They needed to get into the shower now.

"Daddy, let me down. Please? I'll be a good girl. I won't scream until you tell me to."

"How about you be a good girl and don't cum until I tell you to? If you can do that ...you can scream all you want!"

Bella reached down in between them and undid Jake's jeans. She bit down on her lip before she replied.

"Is that a promise Mr. Black? You know I am a screamer. I like letting the whole neighborhood know what you're doing to me."

That did it, he backed away from Bella and motioned in the direction of the shower. She jumped of the counter and bumped Jake with her bare breast. Bella leaned over to turn on the shower. Jake took the opportunity to press himself against her soft backside.

She looked back at him over her shoulder; and wiggled her ass at him. Jake smirked at her before brought his firm right hand on to her soft, pale flesh. The bathroom echoed with the soft, but hard smack of his hand connecting with her ass. He had no idea what had gotten into her today. Jake had no idea she wanted to be so naughty, but he wasn't complaining.

Bella sighed as she took in the full beauty of her hot, Quileute warrior. Jake lifted her into the shower in one sinuous motion. He seamlessly slided in behind her. She looked at his body in awe. As he stood there letting the water fall over him.

Jake allowed his head to tip back and eyes close. What did she ever do in life to be blessed with a man like this? She felt her core clench with want. Bella could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the second, but it had nothing to do with the shower raining down over them.

God, what he did to her. Her love if that's even what is was with Edward, was like a beautiful nightmare. With Jacob, she could let herself go. There was nothing but sweet dreams and even sweeter words. He loved her with every fiber if his being. Bella tried to love him back with the same fire and together it consumed them in passion.

"Jake, I love you."

Bella backed into his embrace. He reached down and placed her leg on the side of the tube. He began to line his overly swollen member with her dripping opening.

"Don't forget, you can't come until I tell you to. I'll make you pay double time if you cum before then."

Bella was about to say something smart, but the words died on her lips. Jake rammed into her with a force that shocked them both. Bella made an unintelligible sound.

"I am sorry, what did you say Bells? I didn't catch that. Do you want to try that again?"

Jake was being an ass and he knew it, but Bella loved it and began to squirt all over him. He stopped for a min to let her get a hold of herself. He spun her around and so they were face to face.

"Your still playing dirty Mr. Black," Bella growled at him as the water fell in fat drops around her.

That did it. He was going to try his best to bang her thru the wall of the shower. He lifted her up into his arms in one fluid motion. Bella's heart was hammering as her back crashed into the shower wall. She had done this to know how to make this work best for both of them. Bella's left leg went on to his shoulder, while her right leg latched on tho his torso.

Jake began to plow into her with a vengeance! All you could here was the sound of their bodies colliding. Bella's back smacking against the shower wall. The sound of their heated centers popping due to the wetness from the water, and Bella's natural lube.

"Jake your the best! I can't take it! Let me cum please! I am going to pass out! "

Jake started to laugh and grunt. He picked up the pace and was so absorbed in their little adventure that he missed the sound of Sue's car pulling up. To make matters worst they both missed the sound of Sue rolling Billy's wheelchair up to the door.

"Oh Lord! What and the hell happened in here?"

Sue eyes were as big as saucers. Billy was shaking with laughter. Thank god, Charlie hadn't been able to bring him home because Jake would have gotten shot in the dick this time.

"Billy, is that an ass print on your kitchen counter? What the hell kind of kinky stuff is your son into?"

Meanwhile, Jake had Bella praying to the spirit world . Did she just become fluent in Quileute? Jake smirked as her body began a slow vibration like she was about to phase. The water had gone cold twenty minutes ago, but Bella was completely occupied . So was Jake because they once again had an audience.

"Ok Bells. You. Can. Come. Now!"

Boy did she come. I am pretty sure she sounded like a whimpering she wolf. Bella even leaned forward and tried to bite a plug out of his shoulder. That did it! Jake fell off the edge right behind her.

That was the moment when Jake noticed a few things. Like the fact he heard two other rapid heartbeats. Also, he could definitely smell his father's scent and Sue 's . Sue's scent is what caught him off guard because it was a blend of fear, hate, and lust all at the same time.

"Bella, you're fucking nasty and you both deserve each other! I hope you don't do this in Charlie's house because he is going to bury the both of you. How the hell did you get your leg all the way up there? Seriously ? Who is cleaning up Billy's kitchen?"

Bella and Jake were stunned not only were they busted, but how long were Billy and Sue watching them fuck? I mean the door was open and the shower curtain was pulled back. How the hell did Jake not hear that?

"No offense, Sue or Dad but I am kind of balls deep in Bella so can you wait to we get out of the shower? I mean damn! Can a wolf fuck his girl in peace?"

Bella and Billy began to laugh and Sue looked like she wanted to be shot in the head. She abruptly turned around and ran for the front door. Billy wheeled himself out of the bathroom.

"Bella don't worry your secret is safe with me. Let your freak flag fly free! Just make sure to disinfect my entire house when your done, and put out a sign on the door like 'enter at your own risk.'"

Jake and Bella couldn't help but laugh.

" Well at least this time we didn't get shot at!"

Sue has yet to eat another meal from Billy's kitchen and she still can't look Bella or Jake in the eye. Jake learned to shrug it off. Bella always offered to give Sue free yoga lessons. After all, she did ask how she got her leg up that high.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks a 1,000 times to my better half and amazing Co- writer Jakes She Wolf ! **

**Part 3: A Bonfire, A Dance, and A Proposal**

Bella smiled as her old Chevy truck rolled down the highway. She hadn't seen much of Jacob in the last couple weeks, and was missing him pretty badly. However, he had finals to take, and would be graduating tonight.

Jacob also had been preparing for a special bonfire that would be taking place following the graduation ceremony tonight. Bella was instantly intrigued about this event and could sense the magic and history that surrounded it. So, naturally she asked him about it.

Jake told her that she would just have to wait for the event to happen before her eyes. He wasn't at liberty to tell her right then. She was shocked it wasn't in Jake's nature to keep anything from her. After all, Bella had been embraced by the pack; and the people of La Push.

However, there were still some things that she couldn't be in on. One such thing was Tribal dances. Unfortunately, the tribe didn't allow non tribal people to dance in the circle with them. In addition, they were not permitted to take photos of the ceremonial dances.

However, outsiders were allowed to dance in the non-ceremonial practices or performances. You had to be invited of course, and you really could not refuse the honor. If you were asked to join in the dance by a tribe member, and refused, it was seen as the ultimate slap in the face.

Bella felt herself shiver with anticipation. She couldn't help it when she thought of getting near Jake again. It seemed like it had been forever since they'd been near each other. Going one day without his touch had become very painful for her. Little did she know that Jacob felt the same way too, but that would change tonight.

Her old truck pulled up at the little red house that belonged to Billy and Jacob. Bella hurriedly threw the truck in park, turned it off, and jumped out. She was literally bouncing to the front door and Billy opened it.

As soon as, he saw Bella approaching Billy's eyes twinkled. Especially, when he saw her looking for Jake. He almost hated to tell her that "her Jacob," wasn't here. No, he couldn't think like that. Tonight was important in more ways than one. Billy could almost feel it in the air. Anyways, Jake was practicing one last time for the bonfire this evening.

Bella frowned when she didn't see her gorgeous warrior, but saw his father in Jake's usually spot at the door. She looked at Billy quizzically.

"He's not here right now, Bells," Billy answered her troubled gaze, in his normal friendly manner.

"Where...is he, " Bella's speech almost stuttered over her simple question.

Her body was literally aching to be near his, sexually or not. She belonged to him body, soul, and spirit. Bella owned Jake in the same ways too. Jake took being hers with pride no matter how much shit he caught from his pack brothers.

"He is practicing for the bonfire after graduation tonight. He should be home in just a little bit. Jake needs to get ready for graduation ceremony. Bella, let me warn you that he may disappear right after. He told me to escort you to the bonfire myself. Sue will be taking us."

Bella had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. She wondered if Sue was over her shock at catching Jake and Bella having sex. Hey, in all fairness she didn't have to watch them go at it like animals. Bella was beginning to think Sue was some kind of closet freak!

An hour later, Bella heard the unmistakable sound of Jake's black Harley growling as he pulled up to the house. Bella rushed to the window and watched him. For a man of his size he had the grace of a swan. Her eyes raked over ever muscle of his exposed arm as he turned the bike off. Bella felt her knees go weak and she automatically clenched her thighs together. Thank god, he could move fast!

Jake bounded up the stairs in one long stride,and entered into the house. When he opened his arms wide; Bella flew into them. She greedily pressed her body into his. Their sweet embrace went from family friendly, to erotic in no time at all.

Jake eagerly searched for her face with his hands. He grabbed hold of her head and they stared into each others eyes with a love, so deep you could feel it in the air. Once Bella and Jake's lips touched you could hear them both sigh in relief. It was as if they had been in pain and now their hearts were at peace.

Billy smiled and shook his head as he wheeled off into the kitchen. He wanted to give them a moment of privacy. Which they never seemed to get lately. They both were so busy with starting their lives together, and Jake had the extra pressure of the pack on his shoulders. Billy wasn't worried though he knew that a love like theirs was built to last.

Jacob broke the kiss and hugged her tight. He looked at Bella's flushed face and glossy eyes. She was so beautiful and she got more stunning every single time he laid eyes on her. He couldn't wait for tonight he was more then ready to make this last forever. Jake was ready to do the unthinkable at his age, but he didn't care. He believed in them if nobody else did.

"What? Did you miss me or something, " Jake chuckled at Bella's pouting face.

"Or something," she muttered as she stretched up and kissed his neck.

For a moment, Jake let his head drop back; and a very quiet groan escaped. She knew just what to do to set him on fire. On the top of that list was having his neck kissed and sucked, but now wasn't the time he had to be focused.

As much as he wanted to drag her off to his room, Jake knew they had more important things to do first. There would be plenty of time to drown themselves in hot pleasure. He would make sure of that!

So for now, he reluctantly let her go; and headed for the shower. He needed to get ready for graduation. Bella almost followed him, but she forced herself to stay put. Why did she come already dressed? She never thought with the freak side of her brain at times like this.

However, she had taken to wearing skirts most of the time. Bella wanted, no needed to ensure that Jake always had access to her. Bella made sure that Jake was always satisfied. She was ready to do anything for him at the drop of a hat.

Whenever, where ever, however, he wanted it! Hell, if he'd told her to stay naked for him, she would have. Provided that he did too. Clothes only got in the way.

A little while later, Jake emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his hips. He sauntered towards his room, but stopped short when he saw the lustful look on Bella's face. Jake couldn't resist smirking at her, and then went into a full blown sunshine smile.

He loved the way Bella watched him. She made it feel like the first time all the time. Bella watched the stray droplets of water cascading down his gorgeous chest. Suddenly, an urge to lick them off popped into her head.

If it wasn't for the fact they were pressed for time, Bella would've followed him into his room, and stayed in there with the door locked. However, she behaved herself and stayed where she was.

Jake came back out a bit later. He was wearing a white, crisp button up shirt; a black satin tie; and dark blue jeans. Jake's outfit worked well with his dark blue, unzipped graduation gown.

Jake waited to zip it up his gown till the last minute. The color was beautiful but the damn thing was so bulky, and itchy as hell. Just then, Sue pulled up in front of the house. They all piled into her car, and headed for the tribal school. Tonight, Jacob along with Quil, and Embry were graduating.

Three hours later, Bella arrived at the campfire circle with Billy and Sue. Jacob was no where to be seen. He disappeared right after the graduation, just like Billy had warned her. Bella looked around the fire; and saw all of the familiar faces that she knew well.

Old Quil was there of course being the resident shaman. All of Jake's pack mates were in attendance to support their Alpha; but also Quil and Embry since they were all in brothers in away. However, Bella was very curious about something. Why was Leah the only wolf hanging around the fire?

She frowned in curiosity, wondering where they all could be. Food could be smelled cooking, and the pack never missed an opportunity to eat. So she knew it must be some sort of ceremony and celebration. Just then, Old Quil spoke , and a hush came over the crowd.

"Tonight we celebrate our young warriors becoming men. Join us in the celebration of their transition in our warriors. The protectors of our people."

Suddenly, the drummers began a slow drum beat and the bonfire was lit. The singers who accompanied started on some unseen cue. Bella watched curiously from her spot by Billy.

Then the drumming and singing became louder. Even though, the pace was still slow. That's when the pack slowly made their way into the dance circle. Their movements were slow and graceful. Bella just sat there in awed silence.

Each member of the pack was dressed in the ceremonial regalia for the Wolf Dance. The regalia included, a head dress that looked like a wolf's head; along with an ankle length red cape. Under the red cape each wolf had on traditional breech-clout and moccasins.

Bella watched as the drums began to pick up, and they began a very intense dance. She caught the expression on Jacob's face and gasped. His nostrils were flared . Jacob's dark eyes held a serious intensity that she'd never seen before.

He was not just merely Jacob Black, he was the epitome of a Quileute Warrior. They danced in formation. The pack moved as one fluid unit; stepping and twisting their bodies to the beat. At one point, they went down on all fours to represent their wolf-selves.

Jake crawled towards Bella with the grace of the wolf he was. Her eyes met his intense gaze. Before, she could stop herself Bella whispered out, "holy panties on fire, batman!"

Thank god for small favors, because she her slip was low enough that only the pack heard. Bella was suddenly breathless. Jake stopped just before he got to her. Then with the grace of a mountain lion Jake jumped to his feet.

He joined his previous fluid, dance movements along with his pack brothers. Brothers, men, Bella became aware of why Leah was at the fire; and not with the pack. Leah was not allowed to dance with them. Traditionally, women did not participate. Since Leah was the first she-wolf, she was separated from them once again.

Bella didn't know what to do with herself. She was looking at a new man. Bella felt like for the first time, she really understood the balance of being half man and half wolf was.

The dance ended as gracefully as it commenced. Each dancer knelt on one knee with his head bowed to show off the wolf head dress . In this position , each pack member cape closed around him. Bella however was fixed on Jacob. He was not her Jake, but she desired him to be!

The singers whooped and yelled as the drumming slowed to a quiet stop. There was silence for a mere second. Then everyone was yelling. The tribe, the drummers, the singers all clapped along with one another in rhythm.

At another unseen cue, The pack members then took off their head dresses . Bella was not prepared for what happened next. Jake reached up and undid the red cape. All the other pack members mimicked his action. All of them allowed the capes flutter towards the ground.

Bella grabbed he handle bar of Billy's wheelchair for support. With the cape out of the way she was free to look at every one's tone and built physique. At the same time, Bella only had eyes for Jacob.

Her gaze slowly followed along his nearly naked, muscular, body. He was clad only in breech-clout and moccasins. Bella bit her lip as Jake approached her. He swept her up into his arms.

"Did you enjoy the dance," He asked, smirking sexily at her.

Bella was still breathless from it all, but managed to get out a few words, "It was ...wow, Jake."

However, now that she took in the beauty of his nearly naked body. Bella only had one wish. It was for the whole crowd to disappear. Leaving only herself and Jake behind. This way Bella could run her hands all over him, and not fear getting busted.

Bella was pulled out of her fantasy by as the drummers started a lively beat. While the singers commenced sing a new tune. During Bella's weakened state Jake started to drag Bella towards the dance circle.

"Whoa! Where are we going Jacob? Wait, Jake. You know I can't dance," she mildly protested.

"If you refuse, it's disrespectful to the tribe. Bells, you trust your man right? I will lead you. Just step and move to the beat. Watch what I do," he said with a grin.

Bella began to follow his steps, and moved her body to the beat of the drums along with him. Jacob watched her. Watching her move like this made him want to just stop the dance. Throw her over his shoulder and make a break for it.

Her body moved along with the drumbeat. While the dancing flames from the bonfire caused her creamy skin to glow. Bella was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Bella was beside herself with lust, but a larger part of her heart loved her Jake. She watched him just as much as he was watching her. Bella was in a trance staring at his near naked body. She wondered how he could just automatically move his body to the beat of the drums.

Something in her body snapped as Jacob danced. He was bathed in the fire light, but seeing him half dressed in the moonlight took her back to their first night together. That was the best night of her life; well any day or night with Jacob was the best. Bella glanced up and locked eyes with him. He looked like a warrior, a god, a chief straight out of his tribal legends it made her soaking wet with desire for him.

Bella felt primal tonight as she lusted after Jake. She felt as if they weren't in the here and now; but in the past. In her mind's eye she began to fantasize that he was a Spirit Warrior, and she was his woman.

She desperately wanted to be his woman. Bella realized in that magical moment dancing around the fire with Jake that she wanted it all. She was ready to be Jacob's woman in every way possible. Her senses were overwhelmed with him; and a primitive lust soaked her inner thighs.

The dance ended, and Bella gasped when she saw the heat in Jake's eyes. Jake didn't say anything to her. He simply grabbed Bella by the hand, led them away from the fire and people.

Jacob stepped around the outskirts of the small crowd. No one,seemed to be paying them any attention; as they slipped int the tree line on the edge of the bonfire. When they disappeared into the trees; Bella followed him until Jake stopped at a small clearing.

They were surrounded by dense thickets and trees. The space was just big enough for the two of them to sit, or lay comfortably. Bella felt the forest floor under her feet and it was covered by soft grass.

The moon beamed down through a break in the treetops above them. They were both glowing in moonlight. Jacob still hadn't uttered a word, but continued to keep his eyes on Bella.

Then something changed in his eyes. Bella could feel the air around shift. Jacob started to strip off what little he had on. Bella stared in awe at his magnificent body.

It compelled her to do the same. She stripped off the tiny, pale blue, halter top; and white, flowing, knee-length skirt. Bella paused for a moment before she peeled her nude lace hipster panties off. They stood among a small pile of clothes now.

Jake took in her beauty. She belonged to him, and he belonged to her. Bella, his beautiful Bella. She was standing naked in the moonlight waiting for him, to make the first move.

He could see the evidence of her lust for him coating her inner thighs. Jacob began to step forward in Bella's direction. He took her face in his hands, and brushed his lips against hers.

Heat hit her in that second, and then even more when his tongue teased her lips. Then, Bella began panting into his open mouth. She moaned, her body pressed up against Jake. When their heated lip lock broke, his mouth began a hot trail down her body.

Jake loved every inch of Bella's perfect frame. Although, like any man he had his favorite part. He trailed sloppy, open mouth kisses down her neck until he reached his sweet spot. Jake pulled away from Bella so he could admire "his breast." A smile started to spread across his face he was not going to rush into her wonderland tonight.

Bella pushed her body harder into him. Her eyes were begging him to keep going. Jake put his face in front of her perfectly pink nipples. At the same time, he let his hot breath wash over them. Bella yelled as he sucked one pebble and then the other into his hot, moist mouth.

She whimpered and arched her back, pushing her breasts further into his eager mouth. Jacob had his eyes fixed on Bella's face. He would do anything for her. He wanted to be everything she ever wanted.

Jake continued his pilgrimage down her body. He was headed to his next destination on Bella's living adventure map. Jake had been waiting for this moment all night long. Ever since he saw Bella's reacted to him crawling toward her.

Eventually, he was on his knees before her and kissed her stomach. He wanted to do something different. He wanted to mark Bella in a whole new way. He wanted to drench his body in her liquid essence. Jake looked up at Bella's face and she was looking at him in admiration.

"I love you, Bells. I have loved you since before I knew what the words really meant. I love you so much," Jacob poured all of the emotion in his heart into those words.

Bella was stunned. She couldn't even answer him. His words had her on the edge of tears. She felt like she had been lost and now he had found her. Gone was the teenage love of their youth.

They had morphed into something new and deeper. He was a man in love with a woman. Jake took her silent as submission and acceptance, but he still wanted to do something more. All Bella could do was watch.

Jake's handsome face lined itself right up with her perfect, peachy center. He ran his nose along her center, and sniffed. Bella's breath hitched when he turned his bow-shaped lips toward. He looked at her face before Jake planted a kiss on her Venus mound.  
>Jacob knew he wasn't the best singer but being with Bella made him brave. Being with her made him want to sing to her.<p>

"Bella, don't laugh at my sing but I have to get this off my chest."

Bella just motioned with her hand for him to go on. She was to unsure of her voice to talk.

Jacob's face was now buried in between her thighs. As he began to sing to Bella from the shelter of her thighs.

"I'll tell you what you already know, If you love me with all your heart...I'll make you a star in my universe...You'll never have to go to work...You'll spend everyday , shining your light my way..."-Angus and Julia Stone, "For You"

Bella gasped and cried out, not only because of Jake's sweet words; but as he sang the lyrics he was slowly kissing, nipping, and licking her mound. Her hands clutched at his thick, black hair. Jake's tongue slithered into her peaches and cream. He began to growl into her flesh.

Jacob wanted full access to her heated folds. In one swift motion he grabbed both of Bella's thighs. Once he had her balanced it only took him a second to prop her legs onto his shoulders. Now, Jake could really go to work on her.

His tongue lashed all over her. He teased her nub gently between his teeth. Jake was in his element as he whipped his head from side to side. Bella cried out and moaned, his name in an unending loop. Even though, he had her seated on his shoulders; Bella was struggling to remain upright. Jake sensed that, and gave her sopping wet core one last lick before pulling her down to the grass with him.

Jake tried to keep Bella's legs around his neck. In his mind he invisoned her seated on his face, but Bella had another idea. She made sure Jake's back had made contact with the cool grass.

Then, Bella swiftly slid from under his grasp. Bella was a thousand times more agile now thanks to Jake. She purred into his chest as her hands slid down his torso. The second his ever growing manhood was within her reach, Bella reached for it.

Every part of "her Jacob" was a work of art to Bella. From his smoldering eyes to his pulsing shaft. He was a warrior and he was worthy of any and all praise. Bella started to squeeze her tiny fingers around his thick manhood. She stroked and teased it with her palm; while their mouths latched on to each other.

Bella could taste and smell her liquidity essence all over him as their tongues tangled in wild abandon. Then she was gently broke away from his mouth and nipped her way down the sides of his neck. Bella needed to taste his body as he had tasted hers.

Jake groaned and thrashed in excitement. At the same, his hand burrowed into her hair. Bella remained focus on worshiping his toned body. Jake cried out when her hot little mouth found his hard, piece of wood. Bella tugged and pulled at it, then kissed his weeping tip. Her tongue swirled in big, fat circles over his "little, big head."

"Hmmm, Jake you taste like ..."

Bella, didn't get to finish her statement because he took advantage of her mouth opening and pushed his shaft inside. He couldn't take it. The combination of being away from her; and the dancing made him needy. Her scent was driving him mad with lust. Jacob, pushed her away gently before she sucked him to orgasm.

They kissed passionately as he rolled them over so that he was on top. Jacob began to think of all the things that lead them to this moment. He broke the kiss and looked down at Bella. "Bella, my Bella," he thought. They both were groaning softly when their eyes met. All he could see was lust, love, and adoration in her pretty chocolate eyes.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," Jacob declared as he plunged his hot shaft deep into Bella's tight, wet entrance.

"I-I-love you! I lov-v-e you, too! Jacob! Ohh-hh, yes! Yes! Ephraim ..Black...ohh-hh..g-o-o-d-d-d!"

Jake was smirking as he watched; Bella concentrate on getting his whole name past her quivering lips. Love and lust made you do crazy things. Bella was close and he could feel it. Bella was attempting keep him deep inside her.

She tighten her hold on his shaft with her inner walls. Jacob felt like his hot body was sinking into hers. The sensation made Bella lose all coherent thoughts except for feeling what Jake was doing to her.

Bells arched and thrashed under him.

"Psst...Paul...please look! Oh my God! This is better than porn!"

Seth and Embry were huddle together watching the lovers with wide eyes. Paul approached them and was shaking in silent laughter.

"You know he's going to kill us right? Which one of you had enough sense to be downwind from them and just out of hearing range?"

Paul's words fell on death ears. Even a seasoned man-whore like Paul became entranced with seeing the force and the sweetness of Bella and Jake's coupling. Paul whispered to the pair, "This is worth the punishment! Who knew baby Jake had it in him?"

The trio watched as her legs and arms wrapped around him keeping Jake close. If Bella could have lived in that moment forever, she would've. Jake's thrusts were strong, hard, and deep. He was pleasuring her as only he could.

Their bodies began to shudder. They were both on the very edge. Jake looked down at her as he buried himself into her over and over.

"Marry me, Bella,"he choked out, full of emotion as he still made love to her.

If it had been any other guy, she'd have said no right away. But this was Jacob. She wanted to be married to him. To have what she was getting right now for the rest of her life.

"Yes...yes Jacob..." She cried out, and she meant it.

"Jake is my new hero! Did he ask her to marry him in mid stroke? Fuck a baby Jake! He is the King ding-a-ling!"

Seth was becoming extremely animated he was in many ways still a pup. Embry looked at Paul and the shook their heads at Seth.

"Seth, you need a girlfriend or a friend with benefits or something. Keep your baby kong inside those shorts ok? We are suppose to be supporting Jake and keeping all the adults away."

Embry was talking like a true best friend. He would clearly do anything for Jake including keeping watch so that he could bang his "Bella" in peace. Embry was still mad about the way Sue handled finding Jake and Bella naked.

"Seth, is your mom still giving Bella and Jake the stink eye? I could always give her a little pack love. I mean seriously can a wolf fuck his girl in peace?"

Paul busted out laughing at that comment. He silently thanked god that his single days were over. Although, he was not entirely sure if he wanted Bella to kiss him on the cheek after tonight. This girl was a wild one!

Meanwhile, Jacob and Bella were over the moon. Hearing Bella pledge to marry him. made him kiss her. They kissed with such passion that it forced a series of orgasms from both of them. They shuddered together in bliss, oblivious to anything but each other.

Leah, however was pissed. First, she had to be the first and only she wolf. Then, Sam and her called it quits. Finally, Jake and Bella's porn shows had turned Leah's mother into a stumbling fool.

Leah looked around. She noticed all the key players were missing. Jake and Bella had long since galloped off into the night. Embry and Seth came up with some kind of lame excuse; and Paul. Even though, he was trying to settle down with Rachel. He enjoyed a good freak show.

She knew exactly were everyone was now. Watching Jake as he pounded Bella into next summer. Leah raced off into the woods there was only one place that they would go.

"Jacob, are you serious? About getting married?"

" Bella, I would never just say that. I want you. If you still want me."

Bella wanted him. More than English words would allow her to say. She was feeling bold tonight and wanted Jake to know what she had been up to.

"Havch awi, Jake. Ayasocha?"(Good night, Jake. How are you?)

"Quo pat, Hachli, ho."(My Love, I am doing well)

Bella propped herself up on her forearm before she gave him an explanation, "I figured if you ever decided to make me your legal wife that I should at least learn the tribes language. Billy has been helping me when your tied up with the pack. Are you mad I kept it from you and the kwoli (wolves)?"

"Bella I am far from unhappy or mad right now. What else can you say?"

"Nayeli, Nayeli!"(I love you, I love you!)

Jake attacked Bella again. He was in love with her and something about her taking an interest in not just him but his tribe, softened his heart. Thank God because Bella's language lesson saved four pack members lives.

"What the Fuck! Is no where safe? I mean can a bitch take a stroll in the forest at night and not have to smell nasty lemons in the air? Have you two ever heard of saving it for marriage? You know you just did a quadruple x rated show for Embry, Paul, and my fucking baby brother!"

Jake was still in a love haze. Bella however was done with Leah and Sue's sideways looks.

"Excuse me? Look Bitch, I don't give a flying fuck about your sad ass life. I am sorry if I get more dick than you and your mama! I mean your mom could totally be banging Charlie or Billy if she would loosen up some!"

Paul and Seth took off running toward the train wreck that was Bella and Leah. While Embry tried to decide how attached he was to having two balls instead of one. He finally decided if Leah killed Bella he'd be as good as dead anyways!

"Leah! Leave them alone,"Paul shouted when he was in hearing range.

Seth, Embry, and Paul walked into the extremely crowded clearing. Seth wondered if Bella realized that she was bouncing around naked. The wolves all turned to Jake. He was still laying on the ground in wonderment.

Finally, he stood up. Picked up Bella's clothes and his. He looked at the four of them and smiled at Bella.

"I am too blissed out to be bothered with this right now! None of you mange dogs want to say... I don't know congratulations, on getting engaged? How about ... I am proud at you for graduating today?"

"Sorry, Jake," The four wolves responded in perfect unison.

Jake grabbed Bella's hand and they both turned their backs on the pack and walked off deeper into the woods. Just before they got out of sight . Jacob spun around and yelled.

" I better see all of you at my house at four am sharp! That's a damn order! Leah, go make up with Sam already so we can all get some fucking peace! We all know that Bella is right you and your mama need some vitamin D-I-C-K!"

Everyone was shocked except for Seth. he jumped up and down like a kid .

"Jake your my mutha fucking hero," Seth threw his head back and howled at the moon.

Even Jake and Bella had to laugh at that one. Jake tugged on Bela's tiny hand. Everything felt so right.

"Where are we going, Jake?"

"Kwo'okilcha?"(Where are you going?)

Bella smiled at him this s her home now. Being here in La Push. She had already asked Billy if she could stay with Jake tonight . Of course, he told her this was her home too.

"Tixwali."(I'm going home)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**** WOW! Thanks for all of the Fav. Story and Author adds! I feel truly inspired and so does She Wolf! We initially only planed this to be a short little story but because we've gotten so much love for it we had to round it out for you all! Please review we are so curious to see what you think. Is there anyone you all want to catch them? Is there a place you want them to get it on in? Feel free to make suggestions as long as your serious. **

**Rating: NC-17... ***STRONG ADULT CONTENT...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*****

**Paring: J/B and Emily/Sam**

**Disclaimer: We are in not way shape or form associated with the creator and subsidiaries. We simply have a love for Jake and take him to naughty places with Bella. We do own some merchandise. I have my BD part 1 ticket stubs and the soundtrack, but that's it! :-)**

****** ENJOY*********

* * *

><p><strong>A Conversation, An Engagement Party, A War Of Words<strong>

Charlie was out of his mind. When did this happen? Why didn't he see this coming? She had to be pregnant right? I mean what educated woman rushes to get married these days?

Charlie sighed and looked across the table at Billy's weathered face. When did we become old men?

"What are you over there meditating about Charlie? If you keep it up your face is going to get stuck like that. You know what keep it up! Maybe, it'll give me a better chance at getting Sue to spend some quality time with me."

Charlie and Billy locked eyes and then started howling with laughter! They had a running joke and bet that one of them would finally get Sue in to the sack. They both thought she could live a little more. Sue had always acted like she was too good or too proper to let loose.

Charlie and Billy loved living on the wild side. They were definitely hell raisers in their prime. Billy wheeled away from the table and turned on his old record player in the corner as he passed by it on the way to fridge for some more beer. Having your son marry your best friends only daughter was definitely a conversation you did drunk.

"Charlie so how are you really holding up Chief? Are you ok with all this? You can be honest with me man. We go way back! You know I was your brother from another mother before I had my little man!"

"Little man? Billy, there is nothing little about Jacob! Have you seen him lately? What are you feeding him?"

Billy was dying laughing! Charlie was always dramatic about things. He knew what he was really hinting at. However, Billy was not going to bring it up.

"Billy, what happened to us? What happen to our babies? Remember before they graduated or could talk. Those moments when we were the highlight of their life. Why is your son taking my baby girl away?"

"Chuck what is in that coffee mug? Your over there getting soft on me now? I think Bella keeps some lady things here if your feeling like your PMS-ing!"

Charlie smiled a little he was sounding out of character and a tad bit soft. He knew what would get him out of a funk. The music of his youth! The time before wives, or ex wives in his case. The time when Renee was just his girlfriend and then they eloped.

Charlie pushed his chair back. He has had enough of this sob story shit! He gets to the record player and grabs one of the Kiss albums of the stand and drops the needle to the record. Kiss was always a go to for Charlie and Billy too. They seem to write the soundtrack to their lives. From the happy times to the sad.

"So, Billy how do you feel about all this? I mean Jake is younger than Bella. Don't you think they should wait?"

"Charlie! Come on, you knew this was coming! You should have shot him in the dick if you thought a warning shot would keep them apart. They love each other. We both know that.

So, what you don't want to be related to me?"

Billy couldn't hold back his smile and the two men cracked opened their beers.

"All I am say is the fool could have least asked me first! Plus where and how did he ask her to marry him, Bella won't tell me."

"Trust me Police Chief! You do not want to know!"

Charlie groaned. Having a daughter was a lot of work. However, if he was thinking with his head and heart he knew Jake was the best thing for Bella. Billy was trying hard not to spit his beer out. He could remember how he found out about Jake and Bella's engagement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback 3 Weeks, Earlier<strong>_

For a brief moment Billy thought that maybe he wasn't dreaming. For just a split second, he could almost feel Sarah's body lying next to him. He wished she was still here. He'd give anything right now for her to see how their children had grown up and turned out.

He also wish she would have been in bed with him when there son and his girlfriend got home. Billy chuckled to himself those two kids went at like rabbits. The way Jake was with Bella, reminded him of Sarah and himself. The scene in the kitchen with caramel sauce mirrored the _"Flour and Cocoa Incident Of 1976."_

Billy stopped his reflection on his times with Sarah because he had to face the music that his ...partner was gone. Once, Billy had himself dressed and in his chair he wheeled himself into the kitchen area and stopped in his tracks. There was dirt, grass, leaves, and branches everywhere.

He looked around and began to howl with laughter, "this is definitely the _1976 incident_. I know the right theme music for this."

Billy raced over as fast as his wheels and arms would take him to his record player. When he got there he put his hand right on the record he needed for the scene before him. The needle hit the record and the room filled with, KISS. Billy was chuckling uncontrollably to himself when the back door swung open.

Paul strolled in and stuck out his tongue before he launched into the lyrics.

"_You need my love baby oh so bad..I aint the only one you ever had. And now you wanna set me free doncha know you're in misery...They Call me Dr. Love...calling Dr. Love..I got the cure you're thinking of..calling Dr. Love,"_as he finishes the excerpt; Paul wiggled his tongue a la Gene Simmons.

Billy is in stitches when he sees this. Seth is right on his heels an slides across the kitchen floor like he was rocking out on stage. Both boys look at Billy and then the house.

".God. Jake is the fucking man! Do you see this place. I swear to god those are Bella's tit prints in the sofa! Paul, he has got you beat! Jake is my mutha fucking dog!"

Seth was really becoming annoying. Paul was pissed that anyone could be seen more sexually experienced then him. Billy was laughing to the point of tears and really just wanted to know what had transpired before they got home.

"Baby Clearwater! Let me get this straight once and for all. I taught Jacob everything he knows. Believe me he wouldn't have been able to fuck Bella half the way he did that first night if it weren't for the pack mind!"

Paul had finished his rant just as Bella came into view from around the corner. She looked like it had been a long but exciting night. She was in need of a shower and a comb. Her hair was tangled and dirty and her lips were swollen from Jake's kisses. She looked well-fucked, that was for sure.

Billy's eyes widened and he laughed again,"Bells, you look like you've been rode hard and put away wet! where's my son?"

"He was meeting with those guys."

Bella whispered out the words and pointed in Paul and Seth's general direction. Her eyes were slightly closed. She reached her hand up to her hair; and smiled as she grabbed a leaf from her head.

As if on cue, Jacob walked in behind her and his arms immediately went around her waist from behind. Bella half yawned again. Then leaned back into him as he kissed the top of her head. It was then that Billy noticed the turquoise, silver and onyx band on Bella's left hand.

BIlly's eyebrows went up and he said to Jake, "something you wanna tell your old man, son?"

Jake looked around the room at his pack mates and then back at his father.

"Well, Dad, Bella and I.. I asked her to marry me last night after the bonfire . She said, yes."

Billy thought about this. Maybe that was why he was dreaming about the day he asked Sarah to marry him. It was Sarah's way to reach out from the other side. Prepare him for their son growing up and leaving the nest.

"Wow, that is great but can you please explain to me why half the greenery in La Push is inside my house?"

"Oh! Pick me Billy! Please, pick me! I can tell you everything you need to know. All the gritty details."

Paul howled with laughter only Seth could be capable of that kind of response. Jacob on the other hand was not pleased and a growl left his chest. Billy looked around at the group of young people and grumbled to himself that, "he was getting to old for this shit!"

"Alright, I don't need to know all the details. I get it! I was young once too you know."

Seth frowned at not being allowed to tell what had happened. However, the warning growl from Jake had been all too clear. Seth was looking down at the floor trying to avoid getting his head chewed off.

Billy then asked, "so have you thought about how you're going to tell Charlie?"

Jake and Bella looked at each other, then began to grin. They figured Charlie's reaction wouldn't be near as bad. Especially, in comparison to what it would've been if she was marrying the bloodsucker.

After they had gotten cleaned up and had breakfast. Jacob decided it was time to face Charlie. They got into Bella's truck, and headed down the familiar road to Forks. It seemed almost foreign to her to be going home.

Bella practically lived on the reservation. Ever since that first night, when Bella and Jacob gave into their desires and love for each other. She couldn't stand to be away from Jake for very long.

Her feelings for him were more intense then they had ever been when she was with Edward. She knew it was because with Jake, she could love him all the way. With Jake she didn't have to be careful. With him, she didn't have to beg to be touched, kissed, held, made love to. He did it all. Everything Edward wouldn't give her, Jacob did. He was exactly right for her.

They pulled up at the house and Charlie was opening the door almost before they got to it. He felt as if he hardly saw his daughter these days, since she and Jake had gotten together. They came in and sat down. Charlie's sixth sense immediately kicks into gear. Something was going on, and needed to know about now.

Bella looked at her father with a bright smile and said, "Dad, sit down, we need to talk."

'_Oh god, she's going to tell me she's pregnant' _Immediately, that was Charlie's first thought.

Bella caught the look on her father's face and shook her head.."Dad, don't worry, its good news. At least Jacob and I think so."

Charlie chewed on his lower lip,"alright, kid...spill it, what's going on?"

"Well, you know how much I love Bella, Charlie. She's my life and my heart. Last night, after the bonfire.I asked her to marry me," Jake replied in a low voice.

Charlie felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He had been expecting this to happen at some point. Some point much further down the road. This was happening way to quickly. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"What did my baby girl say to you," he asked in a somber tone, truth be told; in Charlie's heart he knew she said yes to Jacob.

"I said yes, Daddy. I love him," Bella answered with a hopeful grin.

A small smile began at the corner of Charlie's mouth. At least it was Jacob she was marrying and not Edward. That was an improvement but Jacob was just graduating High School what's the rush?

"You're not pregnant are you, Bells? I have it on good authority that most young women your age don't rush out to get married. Have you both really thought this threw? Jake, you're barely 18. I'm not saying I am unhappy about it,I just think you're rushing it. However, if you two are happy..." Charlie's voice trailed off.

Bella chuckled softly. "No, Dad, I'm not pregnant. Not yet anyway, we are being careful that way. I love Jake, and by some miracle he loves me back. I want to be married to him.."

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 weeks after Jake and Bella announced their engagement<strong>_

Jacob was thinking about how much everyones life had changed in two months. Leah had decided not to go back to Sam. She actually had been carrying on a secret love affair with Embry. Sam to disbelief of the pack, finally admitted to having a love affair with Emily. Now they were a public couple. So, Sam naturally moved her down to his home in La Push.

Jacob sighed as he gazed at Bella. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Bella. Not once since they'd arrived at Sam's and Emily's house. Jacob, if he was being honest never could ignore her beauty, his attraction to her.

However, the way she was dressed for their engagement party had him fighting a hard on. Factor in that Bella and Jake were now knee deep in planning a wedding. Left them with zero alone time. Jacob and Big Jake hadn't had any action in far too long.

Bella was dressed in a slinky little black dress. The dress had a flared mid-thigh skirt, but the top was low cut with spaghetti straps. Jacob bit his lip as he watched the rise and fall of Bella's soft chest.

He continued his inventory of her and made his way to her feet. She wore black patent leather heels. Jake's only thought was to get her alone somewhere, and bang her over and over again in those heels.

Bella could feel Jacob's heated gaze on her. God how her traitorous body was calling for his touch. Bella grinned innocently, she wanted to play the hard to get role. Jake had dressed in a half unbuttoned black shirt , and black dress jeans. She unconsciously licked her lips as she stared at him.

The party was going strong and so was their lust. They could tell what the other was thinking. All they wanted to do was get somewhere alone to get naked. Jacob needed to give Bella exactly what her body was craving for. Bella was eager and ready to please him too.

Bella lost herself in Jacob, with her cheek pressed to his chest and her eyes closed. Even in a room full of people it was just the two of them in an endless moment. She wasn't dancing to the song playing. Bella was moving in time to the beat of Jake's heart against her ear.

Jacob could feel Bella's heat was beating faster. They bodies began to get hotter for each other. All they were doing was dancing. Bella was actually surprised at herself. Before she let Jake into her heart, she had no idea what love and desire were.

Just thinking about him would make her soaking wet. Her attraction to Edward paled drastically in comparison. Jake made her so aroused that she could barely stand it.

Jacob growled low. He could smell Bella's arousal and it was driving him mad. His jeans felt about five sizes too small in the crotch area. He glanced at the time. Thank god! The party was about to move outside to a fire-pit.

Jacob smirked when he thought of the possibility of stealing away to bedroom with Bella even if it's only for a few moments. Jake looked at Embry. They silently communicated that he needed time alone with Bella. Embry nodded and went to tell Sam the party should move to the back yard.

Bella sees every one moving out of the back door. When she tried to move in that direction, Jacob stopped her in her tracks. She looked up into his eyes and he shook his head "no."

She smirks up at Jake. This might be their only chance in awhile to get close to each other. Once, everyone is outside, they sneak off to the first bedroom they get to. Only problem is that one happens to be Sam and Emily's room. Jake and Bella, were too far gone to care about that though. No sooner they got into the room. Jake pulled her against him, then caught her lips with his.

Bella whimpered as his hand quickly found her already soaked, soft, warm flesh.

"You know I only ever got wet for you. You're the only man for me," Bella moans out as she feels him tease her soft petals.

Jake growled in response to not just feeling her dripping flesh but her words sent him into overdrive. Jacob angrily rips her panties off her body. Bella wants to protest but shrugs and opens up her legs wide for him.

He accepts her invitation to her slick playground and slide two fingers into her. Simultaneously, his mouth devoured hers. Jacob poured all his desire and lust into their kiss. As Bella matched him nip for nip; and lick for lick with their tongues. All Bella could do was moan into his mouth as her hips bucked against his hand.

Bella felt like her whole body was engulfed in his heat. Everything about him was sending her closer and closer to a dangerous peak. She steady her fingers and focuses all her energy on getting Jacob naked. Bella fingers began to frantically unbutton his shirt the rest of the way and push it off. After all this time the sight of his body still excites her. She regains her focus and roughly shoves his jeans to the floor.

"That's it honey, go after it. I know you want it, Bells. You're so wet and horny," Jake exclaimed with a sexy low growl as his thick, strong finger rapidly plunged into her core.

Jake's word set something free in Bella. She wanted to make him feel as beautiful, strong, and helpless as he could make her feel. Bella wanted to tell him how and when he'd find a release. She smirked up at him as her hand wrapped around Jake's rock solid mass.

Everything about him was hot, big, and pulsing. So his extra appendage was no exception. Bella's small hand began to work him in tight, hard, and short strokes of her hand. Jake's breath hitches, as he began to kiss her with a vengeance. You could hear Bella's sweet juices mixing from his fingers sloshing around in her overflowing depths.

Jake pulled his fingers out of her natural ocean. He needed for Bella to be naked, he wanted to worship her body just as much as, she wanted him. Jacob bent down in order to grab the hem of Bella's dress, and in one fluid movement had it next to his pile of clothes.

The sound of them fluttering to the floor was some kind of cue because he spun Bella around so that she was flush against his body. His pulsating shaft was planted between her soft yet firm ass. Jacob growled into her neck and deiced to bite her lightly.

"You know we could always forget the wedding. I can mark you right now and as far as the tribe is concerned, you'll be Bella Black for life. My Queen and She wolf," Jacobs words rumbled against Bella's neck. Her whole body was on fire. She wanted to scream out and tell him to do it now!

Jacob didn't wait for a response because in this position, Bella was on display for him. Both of his hands were able to move independently of each other. While one hand was tweaking, flicking, and squeezing Bella's soft mountains of flesh. Jacob's other hand went back to diving in between her legs, then he loving stroked at her moistened inner thighs.

Somehow Jake was able to still focus enough to attach his mouth to her neck and shoulder. He kissed her flesh there like it was some sort of praise. All Bella could do was let her head fall back against his shoulder and surrender to the pleasure. In her mind, she was yelling for him to mark her. Bella wanted the whole world to know who's body this was!

"Does that feel good, Bella? Do you want more? You know I can keep going, and going, and going until you beg me to stop!"

Not only was Jake's breath hot in her ear, but the words set off a mini release in her body. He didn't wait for a verbal confirmation, but took her body's reactions as all the sign he needed. Jake's fingers barely brushed her pearl, just enough to tease; but not nearly enough to make her holler in ecstasy.

"Ugh..Yes...oh-h...Ja-a-k-e! You're. . Crazy," Bella lost all control as she writhed in his arms.

Jake hissed softly when he felt her lush ass rub against his now rampant hard on. He ground it against her, making her moan and press back against him harder.

"Feel that, Bella? That's what you do to me every time I even think about you. I could live in this moment for all eternity. I don' need anything but you Bella, Mrs Black if your nasty," Jake panted the words into her neck.

He was now rubbing her swollen sugared almond; and pumped two of his plump fingers into her honey pot as he talked. "I make you so hot too. You want me to fuck you?"

Jacob was fucking with her now. He knew Bella was internally crying out to be marked. He also had already asked for permission to mark her before they got married. He grinned at the thought of her being his forever; and planted a soft bite to her neck.

"Tell me, Bella! Tell me how this body belongs to me! Tell me how I am the only man to enter your passion fruit! Tell me you want me to mark you Bella, because I can't do it until you tell me to!"

Bella was beside herself with lust for Jake; and his ample shaft of life that was pressing obscenely against her soft backside. His fingers worked her silken folds and love button like a pro. She could feel herself about to cum. Jake felt it too and stopped, getting a moan of protest.

"Jake, don't fucking stop now! I was about to spray all over your fingers," she whimpered, as she reached down and tried to drag his fingers back inside her.

"Please, I'm so hot! I need to come. I need to be yours!"

"Move onto the bed, Bells. I want you face down, ass up, and you better keep that sweet ass up in the air," Jake growled against her neck.

Bella whimpered and melted right there. She was on fire for him. She moved onto the bed on her hands and knees, and looked back over her shoulder to see him coming towards her. His launch tower was standing straight up. Bella was still in shock after all this time how blessed he was.

I mean a tripod didn't cover it. That thing was a miniature leg or something. Bella bit her bottom lip as she saw his member bob up and down before it brushed his navel. His eyes were hot and smoky with lust. He was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen in her life.

She looked back straight ahead and then her eyes closed and a soft moan escaped her lips when she felt him move onto the bed behind her. Jake caressed and squeezed her ass and then ran his finger over her dripping slit. His shaft was so hard and swollen with lust for her that he wondered why he was torturing himself. Jacob replaced his fingers with the taut head of his love rocket, rubbing it between her soaked lips and circling it over her cruise control button.

"Ugh-h-h..you tease," she moaned, "Fuck me, Jake! Now! My body belongs to Jacob Black! From the crown of my head to the soles of my feet. Don't make me wait! I want it Jacob, I want you to fuck me and mark me now!"

Unfortunately, Bella's rant had become loud. Couple that with the fact that they never made it outside, had every last member of the pack to eyeing each other around the fire pit. Quil looked at Embry and broke into a smile that said, _"oh shit! I know what your up to!"_

"You little shit! You knew huh? You knew Jake wanted to fuck Bella so you got us all out her like a bunch of chumps!"

Quil was whisper yelling but of course the wolves could here him and Bella at this point. Sam rushed over to them and looks concerned.

"what are talking about Quil?"

Back in Sam's bedroom the bed was on fire with passion. Jacob groaned and pressed himself against her dripping opening. Bella, about to go insane with lust, pushed back, suddenly pushing him just inside her.

"God, Bella! Are you trying to fight me for who's in charge here. You don't have to fight me to be Alpha. Not when we're making love, baby. Just tell me if you want to dominate me," He cried out as he shoved in the rest of the way hard and deep.

"Yes, oh-h, yes! That's what I needed. I want you to be in control, " She cried out in response, grinding back against him.

Jake began to pound into her hot depths as deeply as he could. At the same time, he held tight to her hips. Bella arched her back, then her head fell back. Bella let out a moan when she pushed back against him.

Jake pulled her up until her back was against his chest and she was on her knees. He never stopped his thrusts. His mouth was on her neck immediately, hands on her breasts as they ground against each other. Bella turned her head just enough to let his mouth to crash into hers. Their tongues fought wildly as they moved together.

Jake's hand dropped to rub fingers over her hard little button. The combination of that, his hot, hard love gun pounding into her. Not to mention, that his mouth kissing and biting at her neck sent Bella right off the edge. She all but screamed when she shuddered, gushing all over him.

Her gushing, clenching walls around his slong sent Jake careening off the edge too. He took the moment to bite down on her soft, sweet, porcelain flesh.

"Quil, wow! He is fucking her like that bloodhound gang song! They ain't nothing but mammals in there Quil," Sam replies as he tries to figure out is this normal for them? Should he be taking notes?

"Sam, please tell Emily is a closet freak too? I mean if so...Hey don't look at me like that man! I was only fucking with you Sam."

However, just at that moment Emily crept into the house to get Bella and Jacob's engagement present. She immediately smelled sex in the air. She knew what time it was and almost let it happened until she realized they were doing it in her bedroom.

"Oh hell no!"

Emily whispered to herself and thought I should've grabbed my skillet. At the thought she giggled. Emily totally could see Bella getting pissed at her for first interrupting and then beating Jake senseless with the skillet. She continued to slither toward the door. What she heard took her by surprise.

(/BAN92ekIm8I -_ Young The Giant, "Strings," the song Jake is singing)_

"_Oh what did I say? She's all shook up, lost in the summer, man we're burning up. The time don't show; when the sun get carried. The tide curves off your body. Oh you'll stay with me...So ride, _

_Bella, ride, Bella, ride. I will show you; We'll go in the night, wondering why. No one told you..."_(changed Sherry to Bella...cause that would be so wrong...lol)

Emily was not expecting to hear a mixture of Jacob's soulful voice singing to Bella, and cries of bliss and pleasure at the same time. Emily could not fight her curiosity and carefully cracked the door open.

She was like a deer in the headlights. This was something from a movie or a porn that was geared toward women. Jacob was spread out flat on the bed and Bella...she was ...seated not on his bulging erection but on his face. Emily's heart kicked into overdrive. "Why have I never thought to try that," she wondered to herself.

The only reason she could even hear Jacob was because he was singing, or moaning, or some kind of combination of the two at a volume that any hearing person could hear him clearly. Three things happened at once. Jacob became very aware of the room around him; as well as, Quil and Sam watching from the bedroom window.

Jacob decided if everyone wanted a show then he was going to give them one! Clearly by Emily's frozen stance Sam was keeping it in first gear or neutral. Jacob latched his hands on to Bella quivering thighs and in one fluid motion moved her up and of his drenched face. He waisted no time at all as he held her in air and the deposited her on his magic wand.

Bella was a little dazed and confused; but didn't miss a beat. She was riding him like a cowgirl. She even slapped his hands away when he tried to guided her waist in to moving the way he wanted.

"Oh no, you don't Mr. Black! I am going to be the star of this show!"

Bella bucked and ground on him, her back arched, as her angel cakes bounced up and down. Her whole body was on full display for everyone to see. Including, Emily who was frozen in place. What the hell is this?

She watched as Bella's head was tilted let her dark hair spill down her back. Jacob watched her with lustful eyes. So was Emily, Quil, and Sam.

Jacob was still aware of the small gathering of onlookers, but continued on. Jacob thrusted his hips up in an effort to get as deep as he could inside her. He was grunting loudly as he felt Bell's inner walls clench on his shaft.

Emily, watched and her disgust turned to admiration. Bella looked like some wild, sex creature as she bounced on Jacob. Emily wanted to be her. Emily wanted to experience being in control of Sam sexually.

"Oh shit! Bella, oh my God. Ye-eah-h-h! Fuck me, baby. Fuck me till I can't see straight, Bella," Jacob groaned out in ecstasy.

He grabbed her hips in an effort to meet Bella stroke for stroke. Jacob reached up and grabbed Bella by the back of her head. He pulled her down to him as he slammed into Bella's dripping cherry pop,over and over.

"Damn, she's riding him like a bucking bronco," Quil said in a low voice to Sam, who was not only watching them, but watching the look on Emily's face.

She slowly licked her lips, then attempted to bite a hole through her lower lip. He could smell her arousal mixing in the air. So he knew Jacob could to. Quill smelled Emily and finally registered her gawking in the shadows.

"Sam, don't kill him! In all fairness. Emily is a freak son for watching! I know your getting lucky tonight!"

"Quil! Shut the fuck up"

Sam stalked his way for the back door. He might as well been doing a walk of shame. All of the pack were watching him and snickering.

"So, Sam did Jakey finally teach you how to fuck my cousin properly?"

Leah spat out the hateful words in Sam's direction. Sam didn't pause his stride, but brandished his middle finger in her general direction. The message was clear. She should be over it considering she was now banging Embry on a regular basis. They hadn't gone public. but everyone knew.

Jacob and Bella finally collapsed together on their sides, him behind her and his cock still inside her. He did not want to pull out. He wished he could stay inside that hot, velvet, tightness forever.

Unfortunately, that was just not in the cards for them. All hell was about to break loose.

"Jacob! What the fuck man! Don't even try to tell me you had no idea Emily was standing here."

Bella flipped over in utter shock, "Emily? How long have you been standing there? Oh my god, I know we our so sorry for doing this here, but you know how it is right?"

Bella's eyes peered into Emily's begging for a little forgiveness. They were all family, they were all young and in love.

"Bella. Jacob. I don't understand. I've never. I've never seen anything like that in my entire life. I don't know what to say. I am not even mad. I just. Sam?"

Bella wanted to bust out laughing! This was unbelievable! Emilly was in shock and awe. Bella looked at Jake and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Oh yeah, baby! We know how to put on a show!"

Jacob and Bella were howling in laughter at the situation. They were completely use to this by now. Never a moment alone. Bella actually found it a little exciting.

"That's it everyone get the fuck off my property! I don't care if your the damn chef Jacob. Take you and the pale face princess with you. I hope Charlie doesn't blow your damn nuts off this time!"

Sam was vibrating with anger. Jacob smirked but pulled Bella off the bed with him. He raised his hands in surrender. While Bella picked up their clothes. They both pranced out the room and got dressed before they exited the house.

Quil, Seth, Paul, and Embry all met them with a round of applause. Charlie wished he had bought his shoot gun. He couldn't wait for them to be married and out of his hair. Billy just laughed to himself.

They were just young and in love. Sue, well she was trying to decide who would be open to her advances tonight. Charlie or Billy? She started giggling to herself. Which garnered the entire attention of the pack.

Back inside, Sam and Emily were in a heated stand off. Sam stalked toward Emily with a low growl building in his chest. Emily normally would have ran from him, but tonight she was feeling adventurous, bold, and brave.

"Sam, I want you to do something. I want you to be rough me. I want you to..."

"You want me fuck you like animal? You want me to bang you so hard you can't see straight? Tell me Emily. what exactly do you want me to do?"

Emily closed the distance between them. She bit her lip as she grabbed for the waist of his pants and slide her tiny fingers inside. Once she had a firm grasp of his pipe she began to stroke it.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't leave this bed for a week!"

That did it! Sam scooped her into his arms and ran for the guest bedroom. He threw Emily to the bed.

"Take of you clothes! I want you to start polishing your sweet, sugar pearl. I'll be right back!"

Sam stalked off to the back door and yanked it open.

"Jacob! I better have a new and not sort of new. I saying brand, spanking, new bed in this house in two days!"

With that he slammed the door and ran back to Emily.

"Your welcome, Sam!"

Bella and Jacob shouted in unison. Charlie couldn't wait for Bella and Jacob to leave town. As a matter of fact, he was ready to send them to go see Renee. Let her deal with them fucking like rabbits for a while!

**EN**: Love it? Let us know, please :-) ... Also this is a collaboration with Jake's She Wolf on JBNP aka my "Left Brain!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Thanks so much for all the love! Jake's She Wolf and I really appreciate it! So... here's the next part! **_

* * *

><p><strong>A Plan, A Fire, A Broken Heart<strong>

Thing were great. Jacob and Bella were more in love than ever. Their love was so big and all consuming that it touched those around them. It spread out like wild fire. Everyone around them was happy.

Bella and Sue were even getting along. Sue couldn't give Bella enough complements and was always seen with either Billy or Charlie. At first it raised a lot of eyebrows but as time passed people just let the situation play out. Bella and Jake were just happy to not get the stink eye from Sue. More importantly, they had no desire to know what the three of them were up too.

Emily and Sam were even talking about getting married after all the dust settles from Jacob and Bella's union. Bella had even made Emily her maid of honor. They were two frisky peas in a pod. It was doing one of their daily conversations that Emily gave her an idea.

"Bella, I know how you and the Chief can get some alone time!"

Emily hopped off the counter and sprinted across the kitchen to Bella. Bella turned around her eyes shining in excitement. Bella grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen and to the living room.

"Well, spit it out girl! Don't keep me waiting. I am over due for some hot Jacob loving so...I do anything!"

Both of the girls started giggling at the mention of Jake. Or even, Sam for that matter they were in a running competition to one up each other on their sexual romps. However, that's a whole other conversation.

"I was listening to a song the other night and it hit me. You both need some backseat action!"

"What? Emily what are you going on about? Do I even want to know that is? Is that code for anal sex because, baby. I love Jake but I can't, no I won't do that!"

Bella had her serious face on Emily. Emily couldn't help it. She began to shake wildly with laughter. Bell started to turn bright red from embarrassment. Bella slapped her left hand to her forehead and her engagement ring caught the light from outside.

"Don't worry about it Bella. I don't always talk nasty. I was saying that maybe you all should plan a little road trip. Or even go to a secluded spot on the reservation for a hike. Get some more of that nature feel that you love so much!"

"Very funny Em! Can a girl ever live down fucking in the grass! Have you seen my man? Wait don't answer that! I know how you like to watch!"

Both girls pick up throw pillows and try their best to sock the other upside the head. Of course, this is the time that Sam and Jacob walk in. Sam opens the door and steps back outside to check the address. Jacob is smirking so hard it looks etched into his perfect features.

"Well, well, well… Keep going ladies don't mind us at all. In fact, Sam I know you got a video camera in here. We might be able to start a website and call it 'Bella and Emily, they're two horny housewives gone wild.' No, wait I got another one Future MILFS in training!"

Bella leaped off the sofa and launched herself at Jacob. He opened his arms wide for Bella to jump into them. Once they collided the air in the room became sweeter. Even, Emily sighed. Sam was ready to barf, and made an unpleasant noise in his throat.

Jacob grinned down at Bella and breathed in her scent. He felt so lucky. He had it all and he would do anything to keep it. There was no way Bella was ever going to leave him, and he'd rather die than to leave her.

"Chief how was your day? Is the business coming along good? You know I don't mind working in the office, if you want me too."

Bella bit her lip as she thought about working for Jacob. More specifically, she was thinking about how they could spend their lunch hours together with a little afternoon delight for desert.

"Your being naughty Bella! I can smell it."

Jacob chuckled into her hair as he leaned in to kiss her forehead, and then moved on to her left and right cheek. Finally, they both licked their lips and kissed lightly at first and then passionately. Sam had to clear his throat to get them to cool off a little.

"Sorry, Sam. Jake and I promised no funny business in your house, again."

They all started laughing as all four of them moved into the Kitchen area and sat down to their weekly couple's dinner. Sam and Jake filled the girls in on Black and Uley Enterprises. Their business would encompass every ones talent.

Sam, Paul, and Jared were into home improvement and construction. Jared and Sam were taking design classes and Paul was great with his hands so they would run that side of business under the subsidiary name: SJP Designs.

Jacob, Embry, and Quil were into cars. Not just repair but restoration and customs. So they named their Custom garage: ABC Customs (the first letter of their last names). Leah and the three younger wolves were computer people so naturally they started up a graphic design business, they were still in the planning stages but things were promising.

Unbeknown to Bella, someone was coming for her. Someone who wanted her dead and her name was Victoria. Victoria had been biding her time, waiting for the right moment. After getting word of Laurent's death, she went into action.

Her informer was now dead, torn apart by wolves, but that didn't stop her lust for revenge. Victoria came up with a back up plan. She looked to her left and stared at the newborn boy. He was fresh to this second life. He was only created within the last 6 months; while Victoria toyed with different ideas to end Bella's life.

Hopefully, since she possessed an uncanny ability to evade capture; along with Riley's extensive knowledge of Forks everything should go according to plan. Victoria was confident that she would get to her target. No one would stop her this time. The Cullens be damned. It was only fair that she killed Bella.

Victoria was blinded by revenge and didn't really take the wolves into account. Seth was patrolling when he caught a familiar sickly sweet scent. His sensitive wolf's nose sniffed the air in response. He whimpered as the scent set fire to his nostrils.

Seth hadn't smelled that scent since the Cullens had hastily departed Forks. The scent of vampires hung heavy in the air. He thought at first that the Cullens were back, but it was not a scent he recognized.

After all, the beauty of the pack mind was everything was passed down, so the Cullen's scent was ingrained into their DNA. Regardless, he needed to let Jacob know. Something in the back of his mind told him Bella was in danger. The rest of the pack needed to know what was coming.

Seth ran as swiftly as four legs would carry him towards Sam's house. He skidded to a stop almost right at Jake's feet with a whimper. Seth then ran around to the trees and came back. On two legs this time, and the packs signature attire, just a pair of shorts.

He was panting from running and trying to talk at the same time.

"Whoa! Seth, relax and take a breath! What's going on? You've been patrolling, right," Jake asked curiously.

He wondered what had Seth so serious. Seth was the lighthearted member of the pack. Even more of a clown then Quil sometimes, but Seth was a hundred times more loveable.

Seth nodded, "Vampires, definitely two of them. From the tracks it looks like a male and female are traveling and tracking together. It's not the Cullens, II could tell by their scents. We know their scents, these are unfamiliar."

Jacob growled low and pulled Bella to him protectively. She shivered at the mere mention of the Cullens. Jacob felt it her fear, he could even it smell it rolling off her in waves. He issued another growl that rumbled deep within his chest. Please god, not now, not when everything was perfect and Bella was finally happy for once in her life. Truly happy. She was home and where she should be with him.

"No, It can't be her," Bella whispered in fear.

Bella felt faint. She could literally feel her blood turn cold. She always knew in the back of her mind that Victoria hadn't forgotten about her. That she wouldn't care if Edward left her and was no longer interested. Bella could see her glowing red hair and even redder eyes in her mind. She closed her eyes tight in fear.

"Shh, quo pat. We will protect you! We will protect the tribe and anyone else from these filthy bloodsuckers. It's what we were made for Bells," Jacob stated in a stern tone, and then dropped his head so that he could plant a tender kiss on the crown of her head.

"You don't understand, Jake! I know who the female vampire is. I know who and what she wants. Her name is Victoria, and she is looking for me," Bella choked out the secret she had been carrying around for so long.

She sighed and the told the rest of the tale, "The Cullens killed her mate last year, his name was James. They only killed him because he wanted my blood, and to hurt Edward by killing me. It's all in the name of revenge, Jake. She wants me dead because I was with Edward. She obviously doesn't know he and I aren't together, but I doubt it matters to her."

Jake had begun to shake and vibrate with rage. Bella wisely moved out of his reach. Sam and Seth had moved to either side of him in an instant. Both of them were urged him to control his emotions.

"She, will not get anywhere near you," Jacob growled out between clenched teeth.

"Damn right! Don't worry Bella nobody gets near my sister!"

Everyone turned to look at Seth. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey it's either sister or future MILF!"

That was the finally straw Jacob went running after Seth into the woods. You could hear roaring and howling all over La Push and Forks for an hour. Needless to say it was the last time Seth called Bella a MILF.

_**Days Later...**_

Alice Cullen gasped when she saw the vision in her mind's eye. She could see that Victoria was back in Forks and there was only one reason that she would return. Alice had kept her eye out for visions of Bella.

However, when she thought about it she hadn't seen anything clearly concerning Bella. Not since, the first several months of their departure from Forks. Bella had almost completely vanished from her visions.

Alice became very worried. If blood had still ran in her veins it would have stopped cold. Her lack of foresight about Bella was now even more troubling with Victoria lurking about. The harder Alice focused on seeing Bella the more agitated she became.

Especially, when Bella started to only appear in very sporadic visions of the future that were unclear and void of all detail. These visions slowly became less helpful and more of an annoyance. Alice's frustration began to radiate off of her as she only received a steady stream of cloudy visions.

They only showcased her at home, school, or work. It seemed as if Bella had dropped out of her vision permanently. Alice knew rationally that Bella wasn't dead. If that was the case she would've seen it. More importantly, Alice knew in her cold unmoving heart that she would have felt it somehow.

Eventually, Alice broke down and told Edward about being 'blind' to Bella's whereabouts. This only served Edward as an excuse to become irritated. Edward began to contemplate returning to Forks.

After all, he still loved Bella. Well as much as, a vampire could try to truly love a human woman. It began a day to day battle within his mind. Hundreds of times he almost went back, but didn't, almost afraid of what he might find.

That all changed when Victoria and a newborn companion decided to become comfortable in Forks.

"We have to go back, Alice! I'm not going to leave her there unprotected. I know what I did and what I promised her. At the same time, I can't leave her there to die," Edward said with a frustrated growl.

Alice nodded; she was expecting this reaction from him. Edward needed to factor in that she was blind when it came to Bella now. Alice was completely unsure of what they would find.

"Remember Edward, I told you that I can't see her. I am blind when it comes to Bella, and I don't know why. What if we go to Forks and she's moved on? What if she has done what you told her to? Would you risk Bella's happiness by letting her see you?"

Edward shook his head, "I guess I will have to take that risk, Alice. I won't stand by! I won't let her die because of something I did. I can't leave her unprotected. I'll make sure Bella doesn't see me. Unless it's necessary."

So they spoke to Carlisle immediately. Everything was set in motion, and the two of them left for Forks.

_**Meanwhile in Forks...**_

Jacob and Bella had just finished eating yet another picnic meal cooked by Emily. This time, they hadn't told anyone where they were going. They had hiked up into the hills on the reservation to a very secluded small cave that Jacob had found.

At least, some of the pack would know where they were. They wanted some much needed time alone. Even as the threat of Victoria and her friend loomed over them. Jacob thought it was more important than ever to get away for a sweet escape.

Jake growled internally, as he thought about how unsuccessful the pack had been about capturing them. That bitch was good at escaping, and Jacob was sure about it. He glanced at Bella and remembered why they desperately needed to get away.

Jacob hardly wanted to thinking of the filthy bloodsucker right now. His brothers were on patrol. Everyone was on high alert! So he could sneak away and get some much needed time alone with Bells. However, Jake didn't stop being on alert of their immediate surroundings.

He held Bella on his lap, protectively close as he nuzzled into her neck and smelled her wonderful scent. Bella's regular scent was stronger as it mingled with her desire.

Bella allowed herself to relax in his arms. After all, she felt safe with Jake. Moreover, Bella knew that the pack would not allow Victoria to get near her.

Nevertheless, she still worried about the pack. Bella didn't want anyone of her brothers to get hurt or killed because of her. They were all a family now.

"Don't worry, Bella, please don't. It's going to be fine, I promise," Jake whispered against her neck.

"I can't stop thinking about her Jake. I am worried about the pack risking their lives over me," Bells whispered softly, while looking into his dark eyes.

"Don't think about it, baby, think about us and live in the moment, I want you to think about me," He whispered into her neck and planted a soft kiss there.

That was all Bella needed. Jacob moved from her neck and onto her plump, rosy lips. His lips captured hers in a soul shaking kiss. Bella immediately melted against him and whimpered.

Suddenly, all thoughts of what was bothering her just went away. Jake's tongue tangled with hers as Bella's hands went into his hair. Jacob picked her up slightly which allowed Bella to straddle his lap.

Once she was in position, Jacob wasted no time in allowing his lips to crash violently into hers. Bella pressed her body as close to his as humanly possible. Their kiss deepened and smoldered like a rising sun.

Simultaneously, Jacob let his desire take over and his hand slid down Bella's silky back. Bella cried out as his hand began to stroke her back and slipped under the hem of her skirt. Once his heated hand made it underneath her skirt. Jacob was more than pleasantly surprised when he found her ass bare except for a tiny strip.

The last bit of self-control was gone as she smirked into her lips. Jake proceeded to squeeze her firm, rounded, butt cheeks. His heated, firm hands caused Bella to whimper into their kiss.

Jacob pulled his mouth away from hers and started suckling on her neck and shoulder. Bella lost all sense of time and space as two of his fingers slid past that strip to delve into her already soaked folds. At first his fingers just lightly teased and caressed her secret garden.

However, Jacob was in no rush. He wanted to make this lasted as long as possible. Jake knew that Bella was taking this whole Leech thing too seriously. Bella began to moan and thrust as he inserted two fingers inside her love tunnel. He began pumping in and out of her in time with the stroke of his tongue on her neck.

All of this caused Jacob's hardening bulge in his jeans to grow exponentially. He growled into her as her liquidity essence seeped onto his fingers. With Jacob's free hand, he separated Bella from all her clothes.

"Oh my god," Bella screamed in response and her arousal filled the air around them.

Her fingers quickly found the snap and zipper of Jake's jeans. Bella didn't even pause in her quest to get to his pants open. However, once his hidden treasure was revealed she did have to take notice.

Bella let a soft sigh escape as she treasured and worshiped it with her eyes. Meanwhile, Jake began to vary the position of his fingers inside of Bella's heated core. Jacob crossed his fingers so that he could corkscrew her. Bella's eyes rolled back but she continued to stroke and squeezed his hot, hard, horny pecker in her hand. They were panting as they kissed over and over, both on the very edge of pleasure. Jacob had enough of all the hot pretenses.

He finally pulled her thong to the side, with her still on his lap. Jacob sucked her bottom lip into his mouth before he forced Bella down on his rock hard meat.

"Ughhh...fuck, I can't blow my load right now," He grunted lustily against her lips, then captured them again.

His hands on her hips pulled her down hard onto him over and over, her hips grinding harder with each thrust. They were so wrapped up in their make shift love nest that the rest of the world faded away.

"Bella, just let go and give into me," Jacob panted in her ear and of course Bella fell over into a blissful cry.

Victoria's head snapped up when she caught Bella's scent. She let out a low hiss as Bella's scent became very thick in the air around them. Victoria looked over at Riley her accomplice, they were hiding not to far away from the couples little hide away.

In fact, they had just barely gotten away from the other wolves and now she understood what they were out here protecting. Victoria's lips pulled back over her teeth and she issued a menacing growl. How dare Bella and her mutt have a love life while she was stuck with this idiot!

Riley looked loving at Victoria for a moment but before he could do anything stupid, she moved out of his grasp quickly. They both stalked toward Bella and Jake's small, secluded, sanctuary that was craved in to the rock and dirt.

At first inspection it appeared to just any ordinary cave, covered over with brush. However, with Victoria and Riley's heightened senses the scene before them became vivid. At the same time, she could just barely make out their bodies grinding together, but she could hear them.

Victoria flared her nostrils and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Riley eyed her skeptically as the smell of the sex assaulted them. She began to rejoice because Victoria knew this would be the perfect time to pounce on them. Jake was thoroughly distracted which would allow them to get what she came for, Bella.

At the same time, Jacob and Bella moved together and began to kiss passionately. Jacob could feel that they were both about to erupt. He held Bella tighter to him while his hands caressed her back tenderly. Bella locked her arms around his neck, as their bodies started to crescendo. They both were getting louder by the second, and then they were over taken by the force of their coupling. They shuddered together for what seemed like hours. Jake and Bella were kissing with a vengeance that would make anyone blush. At long last, Bella let a final cry in passion escape her trembling lips and then she finally collapsed against him.

Jake held her to him, glad that he'd managed to get her mind off of the problem at hand. He stroked her back; enjoying the afterglow they were in, when it hit him. The scent of rotting flesh. A bloodsucker was near by, and it might be more than one. He took another sniff of the air and was attacked by their sickly sweet scent. '_Well I'll be a cumtart,'_ He thought to himself and proceeded to growl softly.

"Jacob, what is it?" Bella asked, suddenly worried.

He gently placed her on the cave floor. Jacob was up in a flash then he promptly started to tremble hard, and it was not from ecstasy. Bella's eyes began to widen in realization. In addition, she scooted as far away from him as the tight space allowed.

"Bella, I need you to focus and listen to me because our lives depend on it. You need to stay in here! Do not, under any circumstances, stick your nose out of this cave! Have I made myself clear," Jacob issued his orders in a voice that dripped with an authority.

Bella simply nodded her head at him. Jacob locked eyes with her and then abruptly did an about face in the opposite direction. She was rendered speechless, all Bella could do was to watch as Jake stalked out of the cave. Only a few seconds later, did her ears flood with the familiar growls of Jake's russet colored wolf.

Jacob sniffed the air curiously and the strong scent of vampire burned his nose. Suddenly he heard in his head, the voice of Seth.

_(AN: The Bold and Italics is to represent the pack mind and their conversations in wolf form. We apologize in advance if this is confusing or distracting.)_

"_**Jake, be careful the redheaded leech is not here alone. She brought that newborn bloodsucker along for the ride. I am sorry brother they must have smelled Bella. We were on their tails not to long ago. However, that red head must have some secret ability to evade us. Which has thoroughly pissed Paul,"**_ Seth delivered the message with anxiety laced in his voice.

"_**Yeah she would make an appearance right now! I swear, I can't even get some pussy in peace,"**_ Jacob thought with a growl as his wolf rolled its eyes.

"_**Hot damn! I knew that's what you were up to! Were you two playing a little of that game, what's it called, oh yeah, hide the salami,"**_ Paul put in, his thought sounding pretty pissed still.

Jacob barked a laugh and then thought, _**"In all seriousness, get your asses up here. Collin and Brady, I need you two in the cave with Bella. Do not; let her out of there no matter what she says! I will personal skin your tails if those bloodsuckers get as much as a toe inside that cave with Bella! Do I make myself clear...never mind don't answer that just move your asses now!"**_

"_**Aw Jake, come on we can do more than," **_The two youngest wolves were about to complain, but a warning growl shut them up.

Meanwhile, Bella was beside herself with worry. She crept toward the opening of the cave and peeked just barely through the brush near the cave's mouth. Of course, her eyes immediately landed on Jacob. Well not him in human form but as his huge russet Alpha Wolf.

His posture made it apparent that he was on red alert. Jake's massive wolf head and eyes were constantly scanning the area around them. Bella stepped back when he turned towards the cave. The russet brown wolf stalked closer to the opening, where he immediately took up a post as guard and protector.

About a minute later, the two smallest and youngest wolves galloped toward their Alpha. Subsequently, Collin and Brady moved out of view for a moment and then charged straight into the cave with Bella. They proceeded to nudge her back into the cave as far as they could with their noses.

Bella gasped and stared into their intelligent looking eyes before she posed a question to them, "Jake sent you two to guard me, huh?"

Naturally, they simply followed their instruction and essentially ignored Bella's question. Both wolves promptly sat on their haunches at the cave's entrance, which totally blocked her in. Bella cussed softly under her breath.

However, she knew there wasn't anything she could do in this situation. Once she relented and sat down on the ground her mind began to fill with doubt, worry, and fear. She took a deep breath in an effort to keep herself present in the moment and not succumb to the dread she felt inside her.

In spite of all the wolves efforts the bloodsucker was still watching them. Victoria growled as she glared at the scene unfolding below from her perch high in a tree. She knew now where Bella was being hidden. Victoria turned toward Riley and smirked before looking back at the huge russet wolf.

"It would be safe to assure that giant russet fur ball is Alpha," She spat out the words with in difference in her companions direction.

He simply nodded and gave her a small smile before focusing on the Alpha wolf again. Jake's wolf stood right in front of the cave. However, Victoria was overly confident. Unfortunately, she neglected to look below them.

In fact if she'd simply scanned here surrounding, the other wolves wouldn't have been able to be standing silently, and well hidden in the trees and brush. Victoria smiled evilly when she sent Riley into a tree right above where the massive red colored wolf stood. Jacob looked up and chuckled inwardly.

These leeches must have thought he couldn't see them. Not only, could he and the rest of the pack see them, but their smell was excruciatingly sweet and rotten at the same time! Victoria saw the moment she had been waiting for.

The russet wolf moved about two feet further away from the cave. Which effectively left an opening for them to attack? Jacob got a tad bit smug with his thoughts. The redhead leech was falling for the trap.

At any rate, Jacob was bluffing. He knew exactly how to trap this bitch once and for all. This vampire was completely blinded by rage, and the young one with her was blinded by lust. Within in an instant the two filthy bloodsuckers were surrounded.

Once everyone was in place it didn't matter where they ran or jumped. A wolf would be waiting to tear them apart from every angle. As if on cue, Riley made his move then.

The newborn dropped down in front of the huge wolf. The wolf and the leech were about five feet apart. Riley looked like an animal in a frenzy. He was crouched down in opposition to the marvelous looking russet wolf. The wolf and the monster had their teeth bared, but only one was equipped with ruby, red eyes that flashed in the moonlight.

Jacob snarled in response. He said a quick prayer to his ancestors for strength and guidance. The pack all believed that Jake knew what he was doing.

Suddenly, the redhead dropped down right out of the corner of his eye. Naturally, she dashed for the mouth of the cave, thinking he was distracted by Riley. Everything happened in a blur.

First, an earsplitting growl arose from the Alpha wolf's chest as he feinted towards Riley; but his snout quickly turned and snapped his teeth in the air. Jake's wolf just barely missed the red head's arm. She continued on unfazed, until she heard another wolf let out a surprised growl.

For the first time, Victoria looked around her to see more wolves coming into the clearing, and all of them were growling. At that moment, a sharp cry of agony made her head snap up. Riley was in between two wolves, who each had an arm in their mouths.

She watched in semi-relief as they began to rip them off. Victoria's head whipped back to the mouth of the cave that was blocked by the huge wolf. Victoria snarled at the wolf because he was so close to her target. Her lips pulled back from her teeth and Victoria continued to growl in frustration.

Jacob's wolf moved away a little further, but kept his eyes on her. Victoria and Jacob began to snarl at each other. She had come too far to give up now and if Victoria died at least she could be with her James once more. Victoria felt as thought it was a win-win situation. She crept closer to the cave.

As soon as she saw the opening, Victoria lunged. Naturally, the wolf caught her by a leg. He effectively ripped it off. While Victoria screamed and tried to get away, but to no avail. He closed in on her, his sharp teeth bared. Everything was over within a matter of minutes.

_**Hours later...**_

Edward and Alice came upon the site where the fight had taken place. They were shocked because all they could see was the smoldering remnants of a fire. The fire was of course laced with the smell of burning, vampire flesh.

Edward reached down and picked up what appeared to be a lock of flaming red hair. Then he noticed a little further away a piece of Riley's leather jacket. Of course, it was all singed and charred. He looked at Alice and handed them to her.

Alice interrupted his train of thought," We're too late, apparently. Victoria is dead and so is her friend from the looks of it."

"Can you see anything from Bella?" He asked quietly.

Alice shook her head as her golden eyes opened, "No, I can't see her at all, Edward, and that scares me."

Edward growled, "I need to see that she is alive, I'm going to her house."

Alice didn't think it was a good idea, since he had no idea what he might find. However, she knew better than to try and stop him. So, she did the next best thing and took off running with him to Forks and Bella's house.

In the mean time, Jacob laid in bed, holding an exhausted Bella tightly in his arms. His injuries from the fight were nearly all the way healed, yet they didn't matter to him. What mattered to him was that his Bella.

All was right with the world not that she was safe in his arms. Bella was where she belonged. More importantly, the ones who had tried to kill her were dead. He had his pack brothers to thank for helping him with that.

Jacob's eyes looked around Bella's room. He chuckled a little at the memory of Bella's room. Luckily, Charlie was still in La Push. Although, Charlie certainly wouldn't object to Jake being here with Bella right now. Especially, since everyone had reached a mutual understanding on their desire to be together always.

Things had improved since that first night. He let his mind drift to that moment as Jake kissed the top of Bella's head. Jacob smirked as he remembered how much he'd loved hearing her moan his name instead of the leech's while pleasuring herself.

Bella had no idea Jacob was watching her that night. Not until Jacob made himself known. He groaned softly as he remembered taking her virginity and making her his. Bella sighed into his chest like the same thoughts were going on in her mind.

Jacob, closed his eyes tightly and let the memory play out like a movie behind his lids. He saw the moment Bells declared her love for him. He instinctively pulled her closer. His desire for her was building by the second.

Even though, Jacob knew Bella needed sleep. The lustful side of him longed to arouse Bella from her slumber, and make love to her. Jacob began to caress her arm softly. Bella moaned in her sleep.

Edward stopped short at the end of Bella's street as a flood of thoughts whirled into his mind. He saw pictures of Bella in bed with Jacob Black. They were kissing in ways that he couldn't kiss her. They were touching in ways that he couldn't touch her.

At least, not without hurting her by strength or by poisoning her with his venom. Edward's unnecessary breath became stuck in his throat; when the pictures flashed into his brain of this man and Bella together. He was giving her all the things Edward could not.

Especially, the thing that Bella had desired most of all. In this memory they were making love, for the first time. Edward didn't know how he felt about this development. Bella had indeed moved on. Jacob's mind flooded with more memories.

The next image was one of Jacob putting a ring on her finger. That memory flowed seamlessly into another memory were they danced lovingly at their engagement party. Edward could almost feel Bella's skin and heat in the memory, especially when it progressed into them being caught in the act of making love by their friends. The final one was something that Jacob was imagining for them. Their future together as one family. Jacob had conjured up a picture of Bella pregnant and glowing with their child.

Alice watched the expressions come across his face,"Edward, are you alright?"

"Bella," was all Edward was able to choke out.

Even though his heart was frozen, it still felt like it was breaking.

"What about Bella," Alice questioned him further.

"Apparently I am close enough to read the mutt's mind, but too far upwind for him to catch my scent. Bella's moved on, Alice. He's making love to her, loving her in ways I can't. She's happy with him. They are going to get married."

Alice's eyebrows rose up high as she clarified," Mutt? She's with a werewolf?"

Edward nodded slowly, "Jacob Black to be exact. We need to go, Alice. There's nothing more for us to do here."

It pained him to know that he would never hold Bella again. However, at the same time he was relieved that Bella had found the true happiness. Edward broke into a run. He was in a hurry to get to the car, and far away from here. Alice followed after him with a heavy heart. Both of their already cold hearts broke that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Happy NEW YEAR! Here's a gift from SW and I**

**Part 6: An Ambush, A Backseat, and A Neighborhood Watch**

"Jake, this is crazy! They could come outside any moment! At least, let's act like we're going to the store or something," Bella let out the words in a rush as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Jake was merely letting her talk as a formality. He had a goal in mind and it had absolutely nothing to do with waiting or driving anywhere. Jake continued his assault on her neck as his hands slithered under her sweater.

"Bells, I could stop teasing your body, and drive you anywhere in the world. However, that would require my mouth leaving your neck. I don't think you really want my mouth to leave your body. Not from the way your scent is filling up this car. Go ahead, tell me where you want my mouth to go next," Jake smirked into her soft flesh, clearly not waiting for an answer as proceeded to flick her already hardening pebbles with his fingers.

Needless to say, Bella was torn. She knew this was so dangerous and bound to blow up in there face. They were outside of her father's house, but inside Phil's rented Suburban. Jake had folded the back seats down which allowed for a flat surface to play on.

"Jake, stop teasing me! Fine, I give in just give me my present already," Bella managed to open her eyes then and licked her lips.

Of course, now Jake was the one caught off guard. However, nothing could've prepared him for what happened next. All of sudden Bella got a mischievous look on her as she began to try to push him away from her.

"Alright, Mr. Black. Back up some please I need to breathe, which is hard to do when your making me all hot, sticky, and wet," Bella continued to lick her lips as she let her hands caress up and down her semi clothed body.

Jacob hoped that what ever her beautiful, dirty mind created lead to him shooting his liquid pearls somewhere on or in her body. His hardening sausage twitched in anticipation. Jacob was like a burning man at the stake. Naturally, he wanted to so many things to her body but had no idea where to start at the moment.

At the same time, Bella formed her lips into a sultry kiss aimed at him. Then she hit the nail on the head by seductively winking at him as she spread her legs. They both groaned when Bella ran her petite fingers up and down her glistening slit.

Now, Jake was extremely hard. His eyes widened at the sight of her prepping her body for him. Jacob slowly licked his lips in anticipation.

Fate would have it that Bella gazed into his eyes at that precise moment. She decided to take it up a notch as she smiled wickedly in Jake's direction. Jacob began undoing his jeans because he knew this was going one or two ways as Bella pulled her thong down in one fluid movement.

However, Bella didn't stop there! She threw the offending undergarment in Jake's face causing him to growl. She put up both of her hands in defense and then redirected her left hand toward her mouth. Bella proceed to stick her middle and ring fingers in her wet hot trap. She sucked, licked, and pumped then like it was Jacob's now weeping rod.

Finally she put them both out of their misery as she popped the finger out of her mouth then began frantically circling her painfully swollen pleasure trigger, "Oh... Shit! J-Jake, my god! Looks like you got me all wet Chief. Fuck do you hear how slick and hot I am for you? Do you like that Alpha? Just think no one has ever been inside me but you...and no one ever will!"

Jacob was mesmerized by Bella as she licked her lips as her fingers plunged into her fully soaked passion pit as she moaned out frantically, "I need you so much Jake. You're all I ever think about. Are you watching me, Chief? Because I want you to see what I do when we are apart. I want you to touch yourself too. I need to know how I make you feel. Please, I want you to show me how hard that thick apple-headed monster is right now! Fuck, J-J-Jake!"

This was rapidly getting out of control. The windows were fogged up from all the panting and Jake's high body heat. As the two lovers kept working themselves into a frenzy; and Jake began to groan even louder while he watched Bella work her tiny, nimble fingers.

Bella moved her fingers like a professional as she sloshed in and out of her love box. Jacob was thanking every god and spirit he could think of for blessing him with her! He was transfixed to the point where he no longer was even stroking his own situation.

Once he realized this Jacob began to fight with his pants as he shoved them down and kicked them off into the growing pile of discarded clothes. Finally, freeing his twitching belly stick. Jake immediately started to stroke the underside with his palm.

Bella was now gazing at him as Jake proceeded to pull and squeeze his long palm pilot. Out of nowhere, Jake's voiced filled up the truck, "Uh, fuck! Bells, you're driving me crazy!"

They both groaned as they watched each other intently. Jake was tired of not having his warm, big hands on Bella's soft, silky flesh. He began reaching for Bella's sweet, bouncing lady jugs. However, Bella growled low in her chest which effectively stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh no, you don't Chief! I'm not ready for your hands to replace mine just yet! Plus...oh-h-h, I just want to see you...fuck! I want to see you t-t-touch yourself for me ," Bella managed to pant out as her fingers banged her hot, dripping, tight pecan pattie.

Jake decided then to direct her and said in a low, sexy voice…"Does that feel good, baby? You look so wet and hot from here. That's it, finger that pussy hard... get yourself off. Watch me, look at what your little show is doing to me," he said as his hand worked his stiff member.

Bella bit her lip as her moans got louder. She was teetering on the very edge of an orgasm. Jacob watched her, transfixed by the raw intensity of her desire for him. That's when he got an impulse to try something; of course he didn't think and just went for it!

All of a sudden, just as Bella was about to given into her mounting desire; Jacob decided to pounce on her. In the blink of an eye, he had overpowered Bella by pushing her onto her back.

Then moved her hand out of the way so he could plunge his pulsing, throbbing meat into her. Bella immediately began screaming his name as her overwhelming lust consumed her. She began squirting out her sweet nectar all over his night stick.

"Baby! Great Scott! Bells, you drive me fucking insane with desire," Jacob exclaimed his admiration for his lover by punctuating each word with a deep, hard, and long thrust.

"Wow, Charlie was not exaggerating at all! This is like watching grade a porn!"

Renee cut her eyes at Phil while Charlie was wallowing in his own personal hell hole.

"Phil how long ago did you pop the hatch open," Renee asked with a giggle threatening to come out her mouth and alert the couple to their mini audience.

"Hmmm, I am not sure but clearly they are in their own world and oblivious to half the neighborhood peering out their windows to see who is being attacked," Phil was as red as a tomato from snickering under his breath.

Renee remained quiet as Jake started turning up the heat! She wondered how he moved so fast. Was Bella in pain because her cries of passion didn't give any indication of abuse?

Charlie came out on to the porch with his double barrel shot gun in tow. Clearly, he was not amused and meant business.

"Jacob must have thought I was playing last time! I'll shoot his dick off for sure this time!"

Phil and Renee jumped into Charlie's way in an effort to slow him down.

Meanwhile, Jacob's ears picked up the heated altercation on Bella's front yard. He looked up and realized that all of their neighbors were on the sidewalk. Some were even taking pictures or video on their smart phones!

"What the fuck!"

Bella opened her eyes because she could feel Jacob vibrating on top of her.

"Jacob, calm down. You can't lose control like that right now," Bella pleaded in a hushed voice.

"I know but don't freak out...Your mom, dad, and Phil are watching us," Jacob put his hand over her mouth so that he could tell her the rest of it.

"Apparently, so are about half a dozen of your neighbors."

"Excuse me! What the fuck did you just say," Bella screeched at the top of her lungs as she pushed Jake so that he would get off of her.

Jacob smirked as Bella jumped out the back of the SUV and stalked over to her parents. This was about to be a cluster fuck of a situation for sure! Jacob followed behind her naked swaying bottom and bites his lip as he thought about pounding into her from behind. They both were naked and one of the woman onlookers yelled out for God as Jake's nine inch knocker swayed in the moonlight.

"Thank Taha Aki for this hot link and it's at least 10inches or better on a good day!"

Renee turned around to see Bella and Jacob charging toward them. She was about to apologize when she saw they were naked and stopped in her tracks. Phil started pushing Charlie into the house, but turned and threw his keys to Jacob.

"Jacob, just take Bella to the reservation before Charlie makes you a eunich!"

Jacob caught the keys and scooped Bella up by the waist and took off like a speeding bullet for the truck. He wasn't fast enough as Bella yelled at her family, "What is wrong with you all? Why would you fucking watch us?"

All of them yelled out an apology and the neighbors started to creep back toward their homes. As soon as the SUV was out of the driveway. Charlie stormed into the house mumbling about not being able to trust people these days.

Renee and Phil looked at each other and smirked. Phil closed the space between them and kissed her lightly on the lips. Renee pulled away from him to whisper into his mouth, "How come you didn't fuck me like that in the rental?"

"Well, how about I take you into the forest and show you what I can do?"

Renee crashed into his mouth as Phil lifted her up into his arm and took off for the forest edge.


End file.
